For the Good of Us
by Niamh13
Summary: RufusxYuffie - It's been ten years since the Meteor incident - the game - and Yuffie's returned home. What surprises await her? Rated M for strong adult themes and language. You have been warned. All games/movie compatible.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter****一**

"Yuffie?! What're you doing here?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she dropped her satchel on the ground. "No idea, Shake. Pops insisted he had something to talk to me about, so Reeve decided I could have the weekend off."

"Uh-oh," Shake replied. "What'd you do now?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Nothing that I haven't done before that he disapproves of."

"Miss Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked over to see Lina, her father's housemaid and her old nanny enter.

"Hiya, Miss Lina."

She embraced the older woman warmly.

Pulling back, Lina smiled at her. "I did not think you would make it."

Shake spoke up, "The New Year's Festival starts tonight."

Yuffie's eyes lit with remembrance. "Oh, yeah! It does."

Lina frowned slightly. "That WRO has been working you hard, yes, if you have forgotten it's almost New Year's?"

Yuffie laughed. "Yeah, Reeve's a real taskmaster. Combined with the missions Rufus shanghais me into, the days do seem to meld into one long one."

Lina's eyes sparked with interest. "Rufus Shinra?"

Yuffie nodded and picked up her bags.

"Well, I just wanted to say 'hi' before I dropped these off. You'll tell Godo I'm here?"

Lina nodded.

With a smile to the both of them, Yuffie headed out towards her small house.

Lina stood there thoughtful after she left, catching Shake's eye.

"What's up?" he asked.

Lina was shaken out of her thoughts by the younger man's vernacular. "Oh, nothing."

"Does she know about you and Godo?" Shake asked.

"What? Oh, no." Lina shook her head. "Godo wanted to wait for some reason."

"Maybe that's why he wanted her back now? To tell her. She can't miss the wedding."

Lina smiled and nodded. "That must be it."

As Yuffie unlocked her old apartment and settled in, her thoughts wandered to the last time she remembered being there. It'd been almost ten years since the meteor incident and the Jenova War ended. Ten years since she started working for Reeve and after the Remnants incident, since she starting associating with the Turks and Rufus Shinra.

He'd decided to combine efforts with Reeve, and started a World Police along with a regular Electric Power company, outlawing the use of Mako. The Turks continued to be his personal bodyguards, as opposed to the assassin pawns his father used them for. They headed the Shinra Policing Academy, training recruits.

Yuffie helped out, since she used their facilities to workout. But normally she was off on some excavation, searching for some source of Jenova, always hoping she didn't because that meant the risk of having to save the world yet again tripled. Most of their leads were false, thank Leviathan. But Reeve was near obsessed with making sure every bit of it was gone.

When she hadn't been chasing a new lead or working with the Turks, she would be found at Cosmo Canyon. During the Jenova War, she and Red had developed a bit of a kinship as he would sometimes tell her stories of his home, or just random bits of history about Gaia, until she fell asleep. She was always grateful since it made the motion sickness subside.

Plus, it had been a long time since she'd been taken care of and though she didn't show weakness, she was still pretty young back then. Red never needed her to prove her worth, even after she stole everyone's materia. He understood more than anyone her sense of duty towards her homeland, her people. He had the same obligations and connections to Cosmo Canyon.

So he would kind of tutor her and in repayment, she would help him patrol the border. That is, until Rufus would call for some trumped up 'mission' for her. He somehow got it in his head she was some sort of Cloud, and when his Police Force had trouble catching their bad guy, that she would help him out.

The first time he pulled it, was through Tseng. She told him no, since she was already working her ass off for Reeve, but it turned out the baddie was in her area and she caught him quite by accident later that night. The second time she refused, flat out. Reeve ended up calling her in and insisting he could spare her to help out his new 'partner' in business.

Livid that Rufus had gone through Reeve, she stormed into his office. Reno had gotten in her way, and she knocked him aside with a left hook, right into Rude.

Rufus being Rufus, only looked up calmly as she slammed the door in the rest of his bodyguards' faces and flipped the lock. He continued to regard her bored as she marched up to his desk and leaned forward, placing her balled fists on it.

"_I am _not_ at your beck and call! I am not a bounty hunter, nor a police cadet. I work for Reeve, strictly in the WRO sector. So if you need someone to do your dirty work, Cloud now answers his cell, so call him!" Yuffie stated succinctly._

_Rufus still appeared unaffected and Yuffie hid how much that infuriated her. Setting down his pen and tugging on the lapels of his jacket, he cleared his throat._

"_You will be compensated for your services—"_

_Yuffie made a swiping motion. "I don't need anymore gil. Reeve pays me too much as it is."_

"_You are the best for the job, Miss Kisaragi."_

"_It's Yuffie. And what do you mean? What about Cloud?"_

_Rufus shook his head. "He's settled down. His wife would murder me if I even attempted to get him killed now."_

_Yuffie knew _that_ was true. Tifa was fierce when it came to her new family._

"_And the others?"_

"_Wallace is head of construction at North Corel and met a nice brunette around his age. They should be engaged soon. Highwind has settled down and Red XIII has all of Cosmo Canyon to worry about. Valentine's off the radar again." He considered her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She crossed her arms. "Though you are the heiress of Wutai and not entirely repelling to the opposite sex, you are the only one free of other engagements, with the proper training and experience."_

_She glared at him. Although, he managed to make it sound like an insult, everything he said was technically true. So she tried a different tack._

"_What about the Turks?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Get them to do your dirty work. They're used to it."_

_Rufus shook his head. "When they are not seeing to me, they are working at the Academy. They have no free time."_

_Knowing he was right, she bit the inside of her cheek. She was still pissed. _

"_So when you couldn't get your flunkies to get me to agree, instead of explaining this to me yourself, you went through my boss? Like Reeve doesn't have _just_ as many things to do as you?"_

_Rufus made a dismissive gesture. "You are grasping at straws now."_

"_No." She slammed her fist onto his desk, startling him for once, and too angry to appreciate that she now had his full attention. "Your dickhead of a father's soldiers turned my home from a holy place into a tourist attraction. You tried to kill my friends to save your Gaia-killing company. I know you're making amends now, I get that. But sitting up here in your fancy new office, being all smarmy like usual, demanding things of people you've never given a second thought to does nothing for you in my book. You believe you're entitled because you have money and power, and _that_…is what I have a problem with." She straightened slowly, glaring at him with hatred. "If it was Reeve asking, I'd do it no question. Since he actually gives a damn about others."_

_Rufus had been considering her words, but his gaze sharpened at her last statement. "You think I give millions away to war victims because I don't care?"_

_Yuffie scoffed. "That's money. It's as impersonal as you can get. When have you ever gotten out and worked with WRO members on a job? Or handed out food to those left homeless by Omega or Meteor? Ya know, actually got that pristine white jacket dirty with more than your own Mako poisoning?"_

_Rufus' gaze hardened a bit. He hated when anyone mentioned one of his weaknesses, whether he still had them or not. But he was above such pettiness of put-downs and ignored it._

"_I would enjoy doing any of those things, if it helped Gaia get back on its feet faster," he answered. "But I get the job of overseeing everything, which leaves absolutely no time for anything else."_

"_Bullshit."_

_His gaze focused on hers at her vulgar language._

"_If you really cared," she continued, "you'd _make_ the time."_

"_Obviously," he replied quietly. "you have never run a multi-million gil company, and especially during a worldwide crisis."_

"_And it's _obvious_," she retorted, coldly, "that you've never realized what a figure like yourself down in the dredges with the victims can do for morale. Showing that you care. For all they know, you have an assistant writing out your checks without your knowing._

Putting Reeve as the face of your company isn't enough. Do you know how many clients he's had to sweet talk into letting him help them out because of his association with you?"

_Rufus had known. He simply hadn't known how to fix it other than throw more money at them. But from what he'd heard of this young woman, he was surprised the angrily given advice she spewed actually sounded prudent. His bodyguards had told him she was obnoxious, arrogant and headstrong. Reeve had even mentioned Yuffie's overly cheerful personality and her ability to get ahead of herself sometimes. He'd said it fondly, though, but that didn't endear said qualities to him at all._

_But there was apparently much more to her than he gave her credit for._

"_So," he started. "if I take your…advice, than you will help me out when asked?"_

_Yuffie tilted her head at him. He seemed serious. And that he said she'd be helping 'him' out rather his Academy wasn't lost on her, making it more of a personal request. He was the ultimate strategist and knew how to work people. Which is why she hadn't thought he would take _anything_ she said into account. Seeing her skepticism, he continued._

"_I honestly hold no hostility towards you or your homeland, and I regret what my… 'dickhead of a father', I believe it was, did there in the past. While being the only available heroine of the Jenova War, you are also the only one with the proper training to track down the more elusive criminals. Even Cloud cannot match your stealth, and to keep peace, I would prefer these matters to be taken care of quietly, so as not to alarm or traumatize the civilians anymore than they already have been."_

"_You want an assassin," she stated flatly._

_Rufus held her gaze. "Is that not another name for a 'ninja'?"_

_Yuffie didn't answer. Essentially it was true, but she didn't use her training for such._

"_Look," Rufus sighed. "You needn't bring them in dead. If you can manage them alive, that is more than enough. But there are more insane Remnants and the like out there and we've had enough Jenova Crisis' to last several lifetimes."_

_Yuffie jutted her head at him. "What do you think I'm doing for Reeve? Saving kittens from trees?"_

"_I know you're searching for traces of Jenova, but your colleagues can do that just the same. They cannot handle the criminals and you can. It's that simple." Rufus relaxed back into his chair. He watched her mull over what he said._

_Finally, she looked at him. "You work personally with the public and we'll talk."_

_Rufus tilted his head ever so slightly. "What about right now?"_

_She lifted her eyebrows. "You already got one freebie."_

"_Yes, but…" Rufus said slowly in protest._

"_But nothing," Yuffie cut him off. "Pull strings, knock heads together, whatever. Just arrange a visit to see any of the most affected areas and fast – I'd start with here, or they might think you care more for the outlying areas than them and you'd be defeating the purpose."_

_Rufus was staring at her, considering. She frowned at him._

"_What?"_

"_Would you consider a position on my personal staff?" he asked, still regarding her oddly._

_Yuffie choked on a laugh. "You're joking, right?"_

_Rufus blinked and looked away. "Think about it."_

"Sure. In your dreams," she scoffed, turning for the door. Calling over her shoulder, she said, "Gimme a ring when you get everything going."

In less than two weeks, he was scheduled to visit the newest orphanage in Edge, funded by him. He gave out toys and helped serve them lunch.

Yuffie brought in the latest baddie less than a week after that, alive. She continued to take jobs from him only in the extreme cases. Vincent resurfaced sometime after that and the Omega Crisis began. After tackling that planetary threat, and he said goodbye to his dead chick for the last time, he helped her out occasionally. There was an uncomfortable time when she'd regained her old crush from during the meteor crisis on him, and he actually returned her feelings.

It didn't work out in the end and he disappeared once again. So she hopped around the world, throwing herself into her work to forget him. She was quicker to take jobs then and ending up killing one of the targets for the first time since she'd started.

She'd had a nervous breakdown then, and returned home. After spending a month simply wallowing, she finally returned to work, a little tougher, but essentially herself again. That was six years ago.

Looking around her living space, she saw someone had kept it clean, seeing a distinct lack of dust. Lina must've seen to it. No matter how many times she left, the older woman was always certain she would return, alive and well.

Taking her bag to the bedroom she opened the closet. All her old clothes hung neatly as she'd left them, including her formal _kimono_ and her moogle-pink _yukata_. She briefly wondered if it would still fit, since she had filled out slightly the past six years. She would have to wear it to the festival tonight.

Leaving her bag to unpack later, she headed to the kitchen. Checking the cabinets and fridge out of curiosity, she confirmed she indeed needed to go shopping right away. She decided she might as well stay until New Year's day, which was five days away. She'd have to call Reeve and let him know.

After making a list of food stuffs that she didn't want to forget, she headed back out. She headed to the shopping mart and picked up all her favourite Wutainese food that she'd been missing. She grabbed some _sake_ as well, and chatted with the salesgirl for a bit, before taking her bags home.

"Yuffs? Is that you?"

Yuffie's eyes narrowed at the disliked nickname and turned.

"Shuji?"

A tall jovial man jogged towards her, laughing. "It _is_ you!" He made to hug her but her arms were loaded with bags and she didn't want to put them down in the dusty street.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be my foot up your ass if you keep calling me that. Come on, help me with these, will ya?"

Obliging, Shuji grabbed two of the three bags and followed her the short distance to her house.

Setting the stuff down on the counter inside, he finally gave her a tight hug. Pulling back, he looked her up and down with a grin.

"Damn, you filled out nicely."

Yuffie hit him in the stomach and turned away to start putting her groceries away.

"And you grew into a pervert," she retorted over her shoulder. "How's the family business?" Shuji became a weaponsmith last she knew, like his father before him.

"Good, good." He answered, hopping up on the counter next to her. "How's WRO business? I heard you're also working for Shinra," he added with a raise of his eyebrow.

Wutai and Shinra were still not on the best of terms, but Shuji's inquiry was simply that, an inquiry. He was the least judgmental person she knew and didn't care what she did, as long as she was happy.

"He gives me jobs here and there," she replied.

" 'He?'" Shuji became more interested. "You talk to the president regularly, then?"

Yuffie shrugged and nodded. "So?"

Shuji shrugged back. "I don't know. Just seems like a big important guy like that would have every minute of everyday planned. That he pens in time to speak with the infamous Wutai Heiress is something of note. Especially around here."

Yuffie watched his body language. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"What are you on about?"

Shuji held up his hands. "I don't know. I just hear things," he said, backing out of the kitchen and heading for the door. "You should talk to your pops."

Yuffie frowned and called after him. "Wait. What's going on? What've you heard?"

But Shuji had left, and her food would spoil if she didn't get it put away. Promising to use her more extreme methods of extracting information she'd learned over the years on her friend later, she finished putting away the food.

Deciding to go get the scoop from the horse's mouth, she headed for her father's place. Knocking on the door as she opened it, she called out, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Who's there?" called a deeper voice.

"It's me, pops. Your pride and joy," she called back wryly.

Godo appeared, a crease in his brow. "More like my everlasting despair."

Yuffie smiled fakely and crossed her arms. "So. What's the big to-do?"

"Can't a father just want to see his only daughter?" Godo returned.

"Yes," Yuffie cocked a hip, "they can. But that's what separates you from the norm. What's going on?"

Godo looked uncomfortable. "Look, I have to prepare for the festival tonight. It won't kill you to just relax in your home town that you haven't been to for seven years."

"Six," Yuffie corrected. "Fine. But if you don't tell me what's up by New Year's, I'm leaving anyway."

She left then, deciding to find someone to help her with her kimono, not sure if she remembered how to put it on. Finding what she remembered to be the right house, she knocked on the front door.

Someone inside yelled 'I got it', before the door slid open to reveal a woman around Yuffie's age. Recognition lit the other woman's eyes.

"Yuffie?!"

Yuffie nodded. "Yumiko?"

"Of course, it's me!" Yumiko exclaimed, jumping forward for a hug. "Where else would I be?" Pulling back, she bounced slightly with excitement. "I can't believe it's you. Where've you been? Oh, come on inside. Mama will wanna see that you're still alive."

Yumiko grabbed her hand and Yuffie followed her into the house with a smile. After greeting Yumiko's mother, and explaining briefly what she'd been up to, she asked about the festival.

Yumiko clapped her hands. "Oh, yes! I just got a new kimono."

Yuffie' eyebrows lifted. "Really?" The townspeople were still rather old-fashioned when it came to formal wear and the only time they bought new things was when they grew out of their child size or from their adolescent size to their adult size and after that, it was only for weddings. Yumiko had been an adult almost as long as her, so she'd have no reason to buy a new one, unless…

Yumiko glanced from her mother and back to Yuffie, beaming. Finally, she burst out, "I'm getting married!"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Yumiko nodded. Yuffie smiled and hugged her old friend. "Congratulations." Pulling back she asked, "To who?"

"Hayato-san."

Yuffie eyebrows shot up. "Shuji?"

Yumiko nodded happily.

Yuffie cocked a hip. "That stinker. He didn't say a word."

"You saw him?" asked Yumiko.

"Yeah, he caught me on the way home from the store."

Yumiko giggled. "He probably thought I'd want to tell you."

Yuffie nodded. "Sure," she said wryly. "I still don't forgive him."

Yumiko giggled again, shoving her playfully. "Oh, you two. Like siblings still."

Yumiko's mother, Aiya smiled at the reunited friends listening as Yuffie spoke in a long-suffering tone.

"I can't say I envy you being stuck with him for life. Does he still chew grass? And crack his knuckles in your ears?"

Yumiko laughed, and nodded. "Not to me, but to others yes." Lowering her voice, she leaned close so her mother couldn't hear. "He doesn't get any from me if he does."

Yuffie couldn't help it and laughed.

"Yuffie," Aiya spoke up. "Since the festival is tonight, we weren't having dinner, but I could whip up a snack for you both. You are positively stick thin. Doesn't the WRO pay you enough to feed yourself?"

Yuffie smiled and nodded. "It's just the lack of time to actually eat it."

"Well come in and sit down. We'll have some noodles and chicken, okay?"

Yuffie nodded and started removing her boots, so she could sit at the table. She spent the next hour there, reminiscing and laughing as she enjoyed the much missed Wutainese fare. Afterward, she asked slightly embarrassed if she could have some help with her kimono. Mother and daughter laughed and agreed. So Yuffie left to go shower and grab hers while Yumiko started to get ready.

* * *

**AN:**_Alright, this is my Rufus/Yuffie story. It was inspired by "Memento Vivere" by Enkida, which is a Yuffentine but has a one-sided Rufus/Yuffie twist to it that I thought was sweet. I have the next part written so let me know what you think so I remember to post it ;D _

_Do be kind - flames reflect more on you than it does me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Updated: 02/16/08_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter****二**

Three hours later after much folding and tying and face paint, they were all ready. Yuffie's kimono did fit a little snugly, but not very much and she'd only grown an inch, so it was hard to tell. Her _zori_ only added an inch to her height, unlike her usual two and a half-inch boot heels, so she felt rather short.

The two younger women left together. Aiya said she was going to walk over with her friend and that they wouldn't like being seen with an 'old person' anyway.

Yumiko chattered happily about wedding arrangements as they walked towards the Pagoda. A gathering crowd walked around them, heading for the festival as well. Shuji caught up to them, and Yuffie greeted him with another punch to the stomach. He laughed it off and apologized for being so close-mouthed.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise," he explained.

Yuffie deigned to glance and him and he smiled.

"Surprise!" he added, waving his arms in the air.

Yuffie just shook her head at him, and turned to Yumiko. "You'd better hope your kids take after you."

The couple laughed, though Yumiko blushed a bit as well. They reached the large stage erected in front of the pagoda and Yuffie saw Lina waving to her. Yuffie waved back, but the old woman gestured again and Yuffie realized she wanted her to come forward.

Turning to Yumiko and Shuji, Yuffie said, "I'd better go. I'll find you after the ceremony, for the fireworks, kay?"

They both nodded, and then Yuffie was off threading through the growing crowd.

Reaching Lina, Yuffie smiled. Lina ushered her hurriedly into the pagoda.

"Miss Yuffie, you are supposed to stand up with your father as he opens the ceremony."

Yuffie's brow creased. "Eh?"

But Lina wasn't listening. Her gaze swept Yuffie from head to toe. "My dear child, you look so beautiful!" the older woman smiled. "We'll have to get you a new kimono soon though," she added as an afterthought before turning away.

Yuffie started. "Uh, what? Hey, what'd'ya mean?"

But her old nanny wasn't listening again, as she was discussing something with the stage manager.

"Miss Yuffie."

Yuffie turned to see Chekov. "Oh, hey."

Chevok bowed hello. "Good to see you again. Do you know what you are to do on stage?"

Yuffie shook her head. She'd never had to accompany her father on stage before when she'd been around for this.

Chekov smiled. "It's very simple. You'll precede your father on the stage, wave and smile and then take a spot just to the right of center stage, where your father will preside."

Yuffie didn't look too pleased, but nodded. Chekov noticed however, and paused before saying.

"After that, there's a short samurai demonstration, which I think you can slip off the stage during, if you wish."

Yuffie smiled in relief and touched Chekov's arm in thanks. Nodding, she said, "I may just do that."

All too soon, the 'royal' procession started and Yuffie found herself in line behind the band, ready to greet an entire city she had not seen in six years. Well, more than that since she hadn't exactly made her presence known last time she was there.

Suddenly, she was next. Taking a deep breath, she straightened confidently. She was no longer a gawky teenager, she was a grown woman who'd brought countless criminals to justice with only a few scratches to show for it. It showed in her stride, completely forgetting the small demure steps usually expected of a proper lady of Wutai.

The crowd cheered when they saw her, and though she could hardly believe it, it didn't show as she waved and smiled. She caught Shuji and Yumiko's eye through the bright lights and winked at them, before turning to her spot.

Lord Godo strode onto the stage then and the ceremony commenced. As the samurai demo started, she slipped off the stage discreetly. Before she could head into the crowd, she noticed a familiar figure. She would've noticed him anyway, since his blonde hair stuck out like a beacon in this town.

"Rufus?"

The man turned to face her. "Yes?"

Her eyes widening in surprise, she walked towards him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He regarded her with that stoic expression of his. "Do I know you?"

Yuffie brow creased in confusion. "Duh, it's me, Yu—"

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie turned to see who was calling her. It was Elena, who walked towards them, Tseng right behind.

Elena was smiling. "It _is_ you!" She came forward and gave the other woman a hug. Yuffie surprised at the gesture returned it at the last second before Elena pulled away. She'd worked with the Turks several times at the Academy and sometimes when catching a bad guy, so they'd gone out for a few beers together every once in a while. Yuffie went along mainly because she felt bad for the woman, having to deal with the uptight men of the Turks all the time. And Reno.

"Uh, yeah." Yuffie said, clearing her throat. "What are you all doing here?"

"Your father invited me."

Yuffie turned back to Rufus as he answered. "Godo invited you? Why?"

Rufus lifted an eyebrow. "Did you not want us here?"

"Oh," Yuffie shook her head, "no, I didn't mean that. It's just…"

"Odd?" Rufus finished for her.

"I was going to say weird, but yeah," Yuffie nodded. There was a moment of silence and Yuffie glanced up realizing Rufus was staring at her. Well, more like what she was wearing.

"You look," he started, "…different."

Yuffie returned the acknowledgment and looked him over. "So do you."

He was wearing white silk kimono. The thongs of his _zori_were black. Instead of looking distinctly out of place in the foreign outfit, he made it look…sophisticated. But then, that was his middle name. Rufus Sophistication Shinra. Well, it should be at least.

"Yes, well your father thought the crowd would be more amenable to my joining the festivities if I were dressed alike," Rufus explained.

Yuffie lifted her eyebrows. "You're staying for the festival?"

Rufus nodded.

"Yeah," Elena answered excited. "I've always wanted to see one of these. Your outfits are just so colourful and the face paint is like art, and the hanging lanterns and fancy costumes in the parade! Oh, it's all so wonderfu—"

Tseng cleared his throat. Elena cut off abruptly and straightened.

She bowed her head. "Sorry, sir."

Yuffie had smiled at the other woman's excitement and now looked to see Rufus' reaction.

He looked as stoic as ever. "That's fine, Elena." And then Yuffie swore she saw his lips quirk the slightest. "Just don't let it happen again."

Elena obviously didn't not see it, for she nodded and said seriously, "Yes, sir."

Yuffie caught his eye, and gave him a knowing look, to which he challenged her to saying something.

"Mr. Shinra, sir."

The group turned to see the stage manager. He bowed.

"It is time."

Rufus nodded and turned back. Nodding at his bodyguards, he said. "Alright, into position."

Tseng and Elena nodded and moved off, Elena not being able to help giving Yuffie's arm an excited little squeeze. Yuffie smiled back before turning to face Rufus.

He nodded respectfully to her, and startled, Yuffie dipped into a respectful curtsy. When they both straightened, Yuffie glanced around uncomfortably, before finally saying, "Well, see ya." And with a happy grin, she turned and disappeared outside and into the crowd.

The next time she saw him was as he approached Lord Godo on stage. She found Shuji and Yumiko quickly. There was applause for Rufus, but not as much as for her or Lord Godo. Godo must've noticed as well, for he quickly launched into a diatribe of all the good things Rufus had been doing for the planet the past ten years.

When he was done, he graciously relinquished the podium to Rufus, who nodded his thanks. Yuffie watched in slight awe as he proceeded to greet her people in perfect Wutainese. After that, he spoke in succinct English, probably since the use of their language wasn't as commonly used as it once was what with the installation of world wide database broadcasts everywhere.

"I thank you for your very gracious welcome, and to Lord Godo for inviting me to this special celebration of Wutainese tradition and customs."

I know my family's past and Wutai's has not been a great one, but I would like to change that, if I could. My family has done things to this holy place that I am not proud of. I dearly hope we can finally bridge the gap created in the past and fully restore Wutai to its original glory. I would like nothing more than if you all would help me in this endeavour."

Yuffie stared at him in shock, realizing he used her same words from so long ago. When he'd paused, she immediately started clapping. Shuji and then Yumiko joined in and slowly the whole crowd was also clapping. Shuji whooped loudly.

Rufus bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you very much."

Godo approached then and bowed to Rufus before turning to the crowd.

"And let the festivities begin!"

There was more cheering and then exclamations of excitement and awe as a huge paper mǎchet dragon danced and weaved onto the stage, surrounded by fire-breathers. Lanterns and torches flared to life around them, lighting up the square, revealing rows lined up of vendors selling fanciful wares. Along one side held a long table covered in food, waiting to be collected and consumed at the number of tables set up in one corner of the square.

The crowd dispersed slightly as people headed off in different directions, while the rest stayed to watch the show onstage.

"Let's go look at the booths," suggested Yumiko.

Yuffie nodded and she and Shuji followed her to stroll amongst the vendors.

They exclaimed over and pointed out the pretty things, to which Shuji just smiled good-naturedly at their girlish squealing. Seemed no matter how old the two women got, when they were together, they were both ten-year-olds. They came upon a weapon-seller and Shuji, excited, grabbed Yuffie's arm to point out a fancy hilt to her. She exclaimed and nodded her approval while Yumiko rolled her eyes. She was a girly-girly and weapons had never interested her. Jewelry caught her eye and she rushed over to examine it closer.

Shuji looked up a moment later and noticed. Nudging Yuffie, she turned to him to see him nodding to Yumiko. Seeing the other woman pouring over the jewelry, she smiled.

"You go," she nodded to Shuji. "She'll be a while and I'm sure you could use ideas on what to get her for a wedding gift."

Shuji rolled his head comically and sighed dramatically. "If I must," he said with a smile. "You gonna be alright?"

Yuffie nodded. "I'll probably try and find something to drink."

Shuji nodded. "Alright. Just remember to use the moderation," he said pointing a finger at her.

She batted it away and he took off laughing.

Shaking her head, Yuffie turned back to the weapons. She fingered the hilt of a wicked looking dagger.

"Are you looking for a gift for your young man, Miss?" asked the vendor.

Yuffie glanced up surprised. "What? Oh, no. There's no man."

The vendor scoffed. "Impossible. A beautiful young woman such as yourself? You must not be looking hard enough."

Yuffie gave a wry grin. "It's not high on my list of priorities actually."

"Well, that is a pity to the young man who is no doubt hoping to catch your attention." Yuffie said nothing. She continued to study the strange dagger.

The vendor noticed her interest was serious. "You like daggers, Miss?"

Yuffie glanced up at him. "Oh, I've used one or two."

"Really?" Yuffie nodded. "Well, this one is probably much different. It's a new model, you see. Here," the vendor lifted the dagger with both hands and with a click, it became two blades. Yuffie watched in awe as he flipped the daggers expertly through the air in a complicated pattern, before snapping them together into one once again. Flipping it, he held it out to her hilt first.

Yuffie took it reverently. The only thing she'd seen like it was Cloud's sword and its seemingly never-ending supply of blades. Giving it a few familiar flicks and twirling it through her fingers, she paused to figure out how the blades came apart. She found the right groove and deftly caught the extra blade as it separated from the original, its hilt unfolding much like the blade of a switch-blade would. She laughed in delight and the vendor smiled.

Putting it back together, she looked up at him.

"I have no money on me – could you…"

The vendor nodded his understanding. "I will hold it for you until tomorrow."

Yuffie nodded her thanks and carefully laid the unique weapon back on the table. She decided to go find her drink and headed across the square.

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie turned towards the voice and saw an excited Elena coming towards her once again, a reluctant Tseng trailing behind her.

"Elena," Yuffie greeted.

The blond woman's eyes were dancing. "Did you see that huge dragon and the fire breathers?! Oh, well of course. You've probably seen them many times. But wasn't it exciting!"

Yuffie laughed and nodded. "Sure. But you should see them when they breathe ice."

The blonde's eyes widened even more if possible. "They can do that?"

Yuffie laughed again and nodded. "They only do that for the summer festival, though."

Elena practically squealed with delight and turned to Tseng. "We _have_to come back then and see it!"

Tseng regarded her with his trademark stoicism.

"We'll see."

Elena squealed again and turned to Yuffie.

"I think we're going to go check out the vendors now."

Yuffie nodded. "They have some awesome stuff over there." She frowned then and asked. "What about Rufus? Aren't you supposed to be guarding him?"

Elena shook her head. "He went back to his room, saying he was going to rest a while. Told us to 'go have fun while we can'."

Yuffie's eyebrows lifted in surprise. With all the baby kissing and elbow rubbing with the poor, she thought Rufus would be in the thick of the festivities. That he sent his guards off was even more puzzling.

"We'll see you around," Elena waved goodbye and grabbed Tseng's wrist before running off to the other side of the square.

Yuffie was left with her puzzling thoughts as she continued towards the bar. Reaching it, she waited in line for her turn.

Meanwhile, she wondered why she was so sure this was odd behaviour for Rufus. Though they spoke over the cell almost regularly about new cases he had for her, they'd never met in person after that one time she confronted him. All she knew was what she caught on the news about him and that he took their deal seriously, always being the one to personally call her to recruit her for another job.

Several times, he'd asked her what she thought of his progress with restoring his image and she told him her impressions. And then he would ask again if she would consider joining his permanent personal staff, and she would laugh and tell him when to expect the job to be done and hang up. It never got more personal than that.

In the nearly ten years, he'd managed to restore his family's name quite nicely. All except for in Wutai, whom was understandably still wary of him. That was probably why he came tonight, though why it was her father who extended the invitation was a mystery to her. He never liked that she was working for an organization that was associated with Shinra, so why he invited the President of it to a traditional Wutainese festival was beyond her.

As she reached the front of the line and ordered a bottle of sake and three cups, she suddenly remembered Shuji being close-mouthed about something at her house earlier. It wasn't about his impending nuptials to Yumiko, she was sure. Maybe a bit of sake would loosen his tongue and she'd find out what the hell was going on.

Yuffie went in search of the couple and found them a few minutes later.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Yumiko greeted back, before her eyes flicked to the bottle of sake.

"Watcha got there, Yuffs," Shuji wiggled his eyebrows, also noticing the bottle of alcohol.

"Wutai's finest," Yuffie answered smartly. Looking at Yumiko, she said, "What'd'ya say we wash this gunk off our faces and go get tipsy."

Yumiko laughed and nodded. Shuji whooped, "Yes! I love watching fireworks while totally pissed!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as Yumiko smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well," said Yuffie, "you'll have to get another bottle for that—"

"No problem," Shuji cut her off, already taking off towards the bar. "I'll meet you ladies on the fifth floor balcony," he called pointing to the pagoda.

The girls laughed and watched him go. Taking Yumiko's hand, Yuffie said, "Come on."

And they took off for her house, which was closer than Yumiko's. After thoroughly washing the white paint and powder from their faces, and putting on more comfortable clothes, Yumiko borrowing a short skirt and top from Yuffie, they hurried back into the festivities and around the stage to the pagoda.

It was a holy place to revered, and they did honour it, but that never stopped them from sneaking up to the top as children late at night. Since the five masters were at the festival, it was easy making it to the top.

Shuji was already there and Yuffie quickly took the bottle of sake he held from his hand.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Moderation, mister," Yuffie retorted, using his own words.

He smiled and sat down next to Yumiko. "Yes, mom."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and handed out the cups. They proceeded to make their way through one, then two bottles of sake. Yumiko, not used to liquor, but liking it immensely lamented the fact that they were out.

Shuji wiggled his eyebrows then, and whipped a third bottle out of his jacket. Yumiko, quite tipsy then, clapped happily and held her cup out to be filled. Yuffie shook her head, but did the same. It was then, that something caught her eye below. Downing the shot Shuji just poured her, she got up on unsteady legs to stand at the railing and peer down.

"Yuffie?" Yumiko questioned.

"Don't fall off," Shuji offered.

Yuffie didn't pay attention. Her attention was fixed on the light-haired figure walking along the outside of the main square. He wore all black, but she was sure that was Rufus' blonde head. She frowned, wondering why he was outside of his room but still not participating in the festivities.

Her friends surrounded her, Yumiko giving a little hiccup.

"What are ya lookin' at?" she breathed, peering below.

Yuffie pointed, her finger wavering slightly. She wasn't as drunk as Yumiko – more like she was tipsy, having been holding her own against the Turks and Reeve for years. But her head was heavy and she felt like acting silly for no good reason -- assuming there ever was a good reason to act silly.

Yumiko tried to follow to where she was pointing, but lost interest and turned to Shuji, who was singing loudly an old Wutainese chant, changing the lyrics into something more perverse. Somewhere in her conscious, Yumiko felt Shuji would draw attention to them and they'd get caught and tried to cover his mouth to get him to be quiet. He evaded her, laughing at first until she caught his eye and suddenly they were kissing.

Yuffie glanced behind her noticing the sudden silence, and was dismayed to see their lip-lock was turning into something much less PG. Turning away in disgust, she decided to go find Rufus. She could get on him for being anti-social.

Taking the stairs slower than usual, she made it to the bottom without any mishaps, before taking off out the front and to the side into the dark. She scurried towards the wooded area she saw Rufus milling about in. Hearing voices, she moved a little more cautiously as they sounded none too pleased.

Peering around a tree, she saw it was two locals and Rufus. Seemed the locals had too much to drink and were wondering why Rufus was wandering the town all secretive-like. The two men didn't seem like they could hold their liquor very well, so Yuffie stepped in before it could get ugly.

"There you are!" she burst from behind her tree, startling the three men. "I told you to meet me at the _other_ end," she continued, pointing back the way she came. Rufus looked at her blankly as she addressed him. Yuffie stopped next to him, cocking a hip and giving him an exasperated look. He caught on, and she shook her head before turning to the other two men.

"I hear the line at the bar has gone down." She told them, flicking her thumb behind her towards the square. "You'd better hurry."

The men did not need to be told twice and the suspicious Rufus Shinra was forgotten. Yuffie turned to Rufus as they were left alone, giving him a large smile.

"Well," Rufus started. "I suppose that was a… diplomatic solution to that problem." He looked her up and down.

"Oh, ya know me," Yuffie grinned. "Always the diplomat."

"Yes, I know," Rufus murmured. He regarded her before adding, "You changed."

Yuffie lifted her eyebrow. "So did you. I didn't think Rufus Shinra even knew about the colour spectrum much less that there was a 'black' at the end of it," she teased.

Rufus pursed his mouth into a pleasant smirk. "You are in a good mood."

Yuffie nodded. "Three bottles of sake will to do that."

Rufus lifted his eyebrows. "You've been drinking?"

Yuffie waved her hand, dismissive. "I shared with some friends. They're much worse off. I'm only a little tipsy."

She glanced at him, curiously. "So what'cha doing out here? Elena said you went to rest?"

Rufus started walking, slowly so she would join him. He said, "I said that so they'd go have their fun. Gaia knows I don't let them off much."

Yuffie giggled. "Aw, Rufus Shinra has a heart?" she teased. "Who knew?"

Rufus half-grimaced, half-smirked. He wasn't used to being teased, but ever since his confrontation with her almost ten years ago he saw Yuffie as his equal and knew it was all in good fun with her. That she brought in criminal after criminal after that only increased his respect for her over the years.

"Keep it quiet, will you," he replied, with a smirk. Yuffie shot a glance at him. "I would not like to ruin my reputation."

Yuffie saw he was joking and laughed. Her eye caught on something on the back of him and she reached out to see if he really was wearing a hooded robe. Rufus glanced at her, noticing her movements and slowed.

She raised her eyebrows. "A hood? You planning on doing some recon while you're here? Should I call the drunks back?"

Rufus shook his head. "No. I was simply…observing."

"…Without calling attention to yourself?"

He tilted his head away and resumed walking, Yuffie keeping pace. "I know no one here but you. And in this town I stick out like a—"

"--Sore thumb?" she finished for him.

Rufus exhaled, giving her a glance. He nodded.

"Well, you're not helping your cause by hiding away. Or did you not mean all those things you said today?" Yuffie challenged.

Rufus spoke quietly, not looking at her. "I meant them."

Yuffie nudged his side, causing him to glance at her. "Well, then you gotta back it up with a little Rufus mingling with the townsfolk." She smiled. "Imagine Rufus Shinra waving sparklers around with small Wutainese children; the picture splashed all over the world wide database. Yeah?"

Rufus felt himself being affected by her cheeriness. He smiled. "This is the part on the phone where I ask you to become part of my personal staff and you laugh and then hang up."

Yuffie blinked at the sudden change of topic, before smiling back.

"Hehe, you're right." She tilted her head. "We've never been face to face since that time all those years ago. Odd that I didn't realize that before now. I always pictured you when we talked on the phone, so maybe that's why," she added thoughtfully. Shrugging it off, she bounced in front of him, walking backwards.

"Well, there's no phones this time, so I guess I'll just have to put up with you," she grinned.

Rufus grinned back briefly, before saying, "Watch out. You're going to fall walking like that."

Yuffie just shook her head. "I'm going to go—whoa!"

Just like he said, she tripped over a large rock sunken into the dirt. She scrunched her eyes, bracing herself for the impact that never came. Abruptly, she was halted, causing her breath to seize and she heaved harshly to pull oxygen into her lungs. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the Shinra President.

He was about to say 'I told you so', when, "Are you alright?" came out of his mouth.

Gulping much needed air, Yuffie nodded and leaned up to get him to lift her upright. He did, his hands slipping from her back and brushing her waist as he stepped back.

"Thanks," she said when she could speak. "I have a feeling my wrist would be quite sore right about now."

Rufus nodded.

"You were saying?" he asked.

Yuffie thought a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion. The couple turned, lifting their faces to the night sky as brilliant fireworks covered the stars. Yuffie spun back around, grabbing Rufus' wrist and tugged him through the trees. Having been slightly dazzled by the fireworks display, he followed her blindly, allowing her touch since it wasn't harming him.

They broke through the trees, causing Rufus to tug his hood back up with his free hand, as they rounded the booths and into the crowd.

Yuffie finally slowed as they reached the center of the square. She let go of his wrist but their hands continued to brush as he stood next to her, staring up at the night sky. They watched quietly except for the little gasps Yuffie gave at a particularly fantastic firework.

When there was a huge explosion of golden spirals that burst low overhead, almost touching the heads of the crowd, she laughed and turned to glance at him. He couldn't help but be affected by her delight, and had ducked instinctively when the spark fell so low, and she laughed seeing this. He noticed and shot a wry grin back at her.

She held his pleasant gaze for a moment before they both turned to watch the rest of the light show. As the finale commenced with much noise and smoke, Yuffie turned back to Rufus.

"What'd you think?" she asked over the cheering of the crowd.

Rufus squinted and rubbed his ear. "What?" he called, loudly.

Yuffie giggled. Seemed he'd gone slightly deaf. "I said, what'd you think?"

Rufus concentrating on her mouth to make out what she was saying, finally nodded. "Oh," he said, overloud again. "Great. Really…loud."

Yuffie laughed. "Don't worry, it'll wear off by tomorrow." Rufus continued to look disgruntled, while fiddling with his ear.

"Well," she said, placing hands on her hips. "I think I'm off to bed. Been travelling all day, and then having to get dressed in that get-up."

Rufus nodded, finally pulling his hand away from his ear. He looked uncertain only for a moment before saying, "I'll walk you."

Yuffie shook her head. "Naw, it's just over there." She pointed in the general direction of her house. Turning she glanced at where she knew he was staying. "I'll walk you to yours, though, since it's right there."

Rufus nodded and they started to thread through the crowd. Yuffie slowed her pace since people kept separating them, heading either for their own homes or more revelry. They finally got out of the immediate crowd and walked side by side easily.

"So it was kind of odd," Yuffie spoke, swinging her arms lightly.

Rufus said, "What was?" when she didn't continue.

"Oh, seeing you today."

The noise of the crowd was considerably less now. They could hear the sound of the gravel under their boots.

"It was odd, was it?" When Yuffie nodded, he added, "How so?"

Yuffie shrugged, her eyes on the ground. She kicked a large rock off to the side. It shot through the bushes and clattered with another rock as it landed.

"Just odd. We always talk on the phone, ya know." Glancing at Rufus, she saw his forehead scrunched in confusion. Blinking, she realized why. "Sorry. I tend to repeat or come back to things I've already said when I drink."

Understanding crossed his features as they relaxed. He nodded.

"That and I have no idea what to say to you," she added, taking him aback slightly. "I mean, without some bad guy you want me to take care of or some public appearance I have to talk you into…."

"You do not 'talk me into' them," Rufus returned, slightly defensive. "You offer unsolicited advice, which I capitalize on. I do offer to pay you—"

Yuffie waved her hands. "No, no. Let's not start that again."

They'd reached his front door. Yuffie slowed as he walked up the porch steps. Turning slightly to face her, he saw her give him a pursed smile.

"We'll have to get out of our little rut if you want me to hang out with you," she said, a teasing smile on her face.

Rufus lifted a teasing eyebrow. "Who said I wanted you to 'hang out' with me?"

Yuffie cocked a haughty brow back at him. "You did." Tilting her head away in a comical impression his stance, she spoke in a deeper tone, sounding much if not quite like his, "…I know no one here but you. My hair colour makes me a great big target for drunks and unwell wishers. Please save me from them, O Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Rufus tried to keep his lips from quirking but she caught him.

"Haha! Don't laugh, you know it's true."

Rolling his eyes beneath his lids, he said, "I know no such thing."

"Only a toe-head would find it a crime to laugh," she teased.

"I am not a 'toe-head'…"

"Well, you're definitely not a fire-crotch."

Rufus' eye widened at the term.

"What?" Yuffie shrugged. "You've had Reno working for you for how many years and you've never heard that before?"

"It's so…" he searched for the right word. "crude."

Yuffie lifted her eyebrows at him. "So are your 'Turks'."

"Not around me."

"Of course not," Yuffie agreed readily. "Because then you would implode from the 'crudeness' of it all and they wouldn't get their paychecks." She threw her arms out before letting them drop to accent her words.

Rufus gave her a dry look, which she simply tilted her head at and smiled.

"Is _this_ the type of conversation you'd rather have?" he asked wryly.

Yuffie's grin widened before she nodded once. "Me saying something inappropriate that shocks you out of your haughty attitude, and maybe teaching you how to be 'normal'? Yes, I think I can handle that." Giving him a teasing but challenging stare, she added, "Can you?"

His eyes narrowed briefly at her pointed question, his lips quirking slightly before he appeared serious.

"Your idea of what is 'normal' and mine is drastically differed."

Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, she returned dryly, "I'll say."

"First of all," he continued, pretending not to have heard her, "it is not 'normal' to speak of intimate parts of the anatomy in everyday conversation."

"Well, no," Yuffie agreed. "I don't think that go over well in a press conference, but over a drink at the local pub, it would not be amiss."

Rufus said nothing and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I bet you drink at home though. In front of your impossibly large window that makes it impossible for Tseng to protect you from a sniper but can't do anything about it since you can't live without the impossibly gorgeous view."

Rufus grew increasingly amused throughout her diatribe and when she finally took a breath he gave her a pointed look. "Are you finished?"

Yuffie deflated dramatically and nodded. "Yep, that was the last of my second wind."

Waving cheerily, she said, "Well, good night!" before turning and continuing to her house. He watched her go, a small smile creasing his lips. Making a soft noise of bafflement and awe, he turned and headed into his room.

* * *

**AN: **_Thanks for the reviews guys. I agree there is not enough Ruffie...I mean, Rufus/Yuffie (I think of 'Ru-fi-OOooooo' from 'Hook' when I say that ;P) out there. And sorry for any parallels in this story if you've also read my Cloud/Yuffie story 'Whirlwindaga' - I wrote these at the same time, though unfortunately this one is not finished like that one was, but I have a good start. Anyway, read my profile to find out the types of reviews that will deter me from finishing it as quickly as possible and we'll be good. Please R & R. Oh, and rest and relax as well - cranky readers do me no good ;D_

**Next Chapter: **_Yuffie employs her sneaky ninja-ness. Rufus and Yuffie shoot pool. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Updated: 02/19/08_

* * *

**Chapter****三**

The next morning, Yuffie was up early. She was a morning person, so even a little drinking the night before didn't deter her from her usual routine, though she did decide to push it back an hour, for the sake of her 'vacation'. So it was 7 instead of 6 when she headed into the kitchen fresh from drying her hair after her shower, washing off the sweat from her workout. Searching through the fridge, she pulled out some juice before fixing herself some breakfast.

Holding a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in another as she ate, she wandered out into her living room and stared down at her 'sleep over' guest.

Watching Yumiko as she slept atop of Shuji – both completely dressed, of course, since they had the decently not to take advantage of her hospitality like that – she wondered if they'd been using her house while she was gone. Or if it was just because they both got trashed and didn't want their parents to see them like that. Either way, it didn't matter to her. If she wasn't using the house, someone might as well.

Maybe she should give them the house. As a wedding present. She didn't see herself using it much in the future anyway. And Shuji made a decent living as a weaponsmith, but he would have to use a chunk of savings to buy his new bride a house. She wouldn't make it a big deal. She could suggest wanting to fix it up and hire Yumiko to decorate it, then drop the bomb. She'd have to discuss it with their parents first, to see if they weren't planning something equally extravagant.

But really, she wasn't lying to Rufus when she said Reeve paid her too much. He continued to increase her salary through the years, despite her protests, and after sitting in the bank with all that interest, she now had more money than she knew what to do with. If she could give it all to her friends, she would, but they'd never accept it. Shuji would laugh and give her a nuggie while Yumiko simply wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

Finishing her breakfast, she left the bowl in the sink to wash later so she wouldn't wake them before heading outside. She pulled out her PHS and gave Reeve a call to tell him she was staying till New Year's. He readily agreed, and she told him he should take some time off too and come see the festival. He laughed and said, "Maybe," but knowing him, Yuffie knew he probably wouldn't. After telling him he had to give up his loser work-a-holic ways and he responded with a 'look who's talking', they hung up and she headed for Shuji's house.

His father was just exiting his house for work when she approached. Seeing her, it took a moment before he recognized her and smiled.

"Miss Yuffie, is that you?"

Yuffie nodded, smiling. "Yep."

She gave him a warm hug and when she pulled back he looked her up and down with a fond smile. "My, you have matured into a beautiful young woman. Just like your mother."

Yuffie grinned. "Well, I think I have too much of my pops in me for that to be totally true."

Hayato chuckled. "Still griping about your father, I see."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Not only is he still the stupid ass he was while I was growin' up, but now he's added cryptic to his list of annoying habits."

Shuji's father laughed again, heartily. He'd always been more of a father to her than her own. He always had compassion for her, and helped her to calm down after a terrible row with her father, when Shuji wasn't around. He'd been friends with her father when they were children and it always infuriated her father when Hayato would laugh off anything the heir to the throne had to say, even when purposely baiting him. Yuffie figured it was that fact that she took to him so readily. Anyone who could put it to her father so effortlessly was a friend of hers.

"Well, if you came by to see Shuji, I'm afraid he's not here," Hayato scratched his head, appearing only slightly concerned. His son was full-grown, but he was a parent so it was ingrained in him to worry.

"Oh, him, Yumi, and I stayed up late talking so they crashed at my place." Yuffie assured him.

Hayato nodded, knowing better. But he only smiled and didn't say anything.

"I actually came to talk to you…" And Yuffie explained her little plan to him, asking if he and Aiya had any plans regarding their housing situation. Hayato shook his head no, before saying he had been worried about how buying a place would deplete his son's savings.

"But Aiya and I also have very little saved up to give them…"

Yuffie could tell he was hopeful, but didn't want to guilt her or readily accept something so generous.

Smiling, she said, "Yeah, I don't think you guys should worry. I _am_ the heiress to the throne and 'technically' you guys are my people, and what kind of princess would I be if I couldn't help some of my 'subjects' out?" she cajoled, trying to make him feel at ease.

He gave her an unsure smile. "Well, if you're honestly sure you can spare…"

Yuffie nodded. "I'm sure of it. And don't worry, I'm going to make it seem like they'd be doing me a favour taking it off my hands." Giving him a fond smile, she tilted her head, "Besides, it's the least I can do…. I'd've probably run away a lot sooner if not for you and Shuji. And Yumiko. And then where would I be?"

Seeing her surrogate father starting to tear up, she pulled him into another tight hug.

He spoke into her shoulder, his voice heavy with emotion. "If Yumiko didn't make my son so happy, I would have loved for him to make you my daughter-in-law."

Yuffie felt herself tearing up and that, and gave the old man a quick kiss on the temple before pulling away. "I would have been honoured." She smiled. "Crazy, for tying myself to that idiot son of yours, but honoured to be your daughter."

Hayato laughed and wiped at his eyes. Composing himself, he said, "Well, I will tell Aiya of your plans, if you want."

Yuffie nodded and they said their good-byes.

Deciding to go demands some answers from her father, she headed for his house. The booths in the square were closed up and would reopen in the afternoon, so it was quiet except for a few blue jays twittering about.

Knocking briefly on her father's front door, she entered the same as yesterday and called out. Her father was a morning person as well, so she knew he was awake. At least, he should be…

Waiting a long moment, she still had no response. So she wandered further in. Not finding him in the kitchen, she scrunched her face as she headed towards his bedroom.

"Yo, pops," she called, standing before his door. "You alive?" She slowly slid the door open a bit. What she saw inside caused her eyes to widen and let out an exclamation of, "Holy shit!"

Her father and his…bed partner were startled awake and Yuffie slammed the door shut as her father sat up abruptly.

"Uh, sorry," she called out, before spinning and running for the front door.

Lord Godo found her sitting on the porch five minutes later, staring blindly off into space. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

Yuffie didn't look over. Staring straight ahead, she said, "Lina? You're fooling around with _Lina?_" she asked incredulously.

God grew angry. "I'm not '_fooling around_' with anybody. She's my fiancé."

That Yuffie did turn for. "Fiancé?!"

God shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. We didn't want you to find out that way."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me then?!"

"Watch your tone, young lady."

Yuffie snorted. "I haven't been a 'young lady' since before I left here at fourteen." Standing, she turned and placed her hands on her hips, "Now tell me what the fuck is going on here."

Godo narrowed his eyes at her but didn't comment. Instead, he sighed. "She'd been a great support to me these past sixteen years. She simply helped me to see what I was already feeling."

Yuffie looked skeptic. "_She_ came onto _you?_"

Godo blushed and sputtered slightly over his words.

Yuffie held up a hand. "Hold on. I don't wanna know."

"Miss Yuffie?"

Father and daughter turned as the woman in question joined them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Lina apologized. "Your father wanted to be the one to tell you and there was just so much to do yesterday."

Yuffie was looking at her critically. "You love him?"

Lina glanced at Godo, who met her gaze and Yuffie watched, slightly disgusted, as they smiled warmly at each other. The same smile she saw Yumiko and Shuji share.

Lina returned her gaze to Yuffie and nodded. "Very much."

Yuffie sighed. "Well…I'm happy for you, then?" she phrased it as a question.

Lina laughed and came forward to hug her future step daughter. Yuffie accepted it with a rueful smile. "Why are all the women marrying moronic retards all the sudden…" she muttered into the older woman's shoulder.

Lina laughed as she pulled away. "Love makes you do crazy things, I suppose."

"Hey," Godo protested.

Lina positively giggled and moved to his side, leaving Yuffie dumbfounded at the girlish sound coming from her distinguished nanny.

The woman kissed her fiancé on the cheek before saying, "I'll go see about some breakfast." And she left father and daughter alone once again.

Yuffie gave her father a scowl. "You hurt her, you better fix it ten times over before I catch wind of it. I can always find a new father."

Godo narrowed his eyes at her, but all he said was, "I won't hurt her."

"I know."

They shared a look of wills then, before Yuffie relaxed, satisfied her father got the message.

"So is this why you called me home? You and Lina getting married?" she asked.

Godo sighed. "Yes. Though I thought it wouldn't hurt for you to be here for the New Year festival. Leviathan knows why, but the people here love you. You're their own little heroine, off saving the world in the name of Wutai. It wouldn't kill you to come home and let them celebrate with you."

Yuffie blinked. Her father actually sounded…sincere. Lina was certainly doing wonders for him.

"So just stay and…visit the people," he continued, seemingly stopping himself from saying something. "And since Rufus is staying as well, perhaps you could show him aroun—"

"Godo."

He broke off as Lina's voice sounded from inside. "Coming." Turning back to Yuffie, "Anyway, we're having dinner with Shinra tonight, so you should come." Uncomfortably, he nodded to her and re-entered his house.

As Yuffie took off, lost in her thoughts, Lina scolded her father.

"You said you would stay out of it," she frowned. "You said you'd invite him and then see how they reacted to each other, _no more help from you_, you said."

"It was only a suggestion," Godo protested. "It's not like I ordered her to show him around."

Lina crossed her arms, giving him _that look._ God cringed inwardly at that look.

"I've told you it's simply barbaric to play match-maker, especially with Yuffie." Lina continued. "She's not like other women. Plus, any help from you would have the opposite effect anyway. In fact, if you really wanted to get them together, you'd forbid her associating with him," she added with a soft wry smile.

Godo frowned, but nodded, knowing that was most likely true. Leaving that thought for later he decided to placate his bride to be. "Fine. I'll leave her be."

Lina nodded as if that had been already decided, which it had if she had anything to say about it.

Yuffie left her father's house shaking her head. She never thought there'd be a woman who could handle her father, much less like him. But she had to hand it to him, he knew how to pick them. Any other woman and Yuffie would have been decidedly more against his remarrying. Any other woman she'd be sure she was just marrying him for the title. But Lina was humble and one of the kindest women she knew. She couldn't have picked a better stepmother if she'd tried.

She realized she was passing Rufus' house, as she noticed Elena and Tseng standing guard outside the front door. Elena saw her and waved. Yuffie waved back. Her hand slowly fell as something in the upstairs window caught her eye. It was Rufus as he turned away. A gleam in her eye, she got an idea.

Waving a goodbye to Elena, Yuffie took off down the street before doubling back around the house. Taking a running leap, she grabbed the edge of the low awning roof and pulled herself up lithely. Crouching on the slanted roof, she quickly ran to the window, pulling a knife from her thigh strap and jimmying the window open. Silently, she leaped inside and took in her surroundings. It was a den, complete with walls of books, a drink bar and a billiards table in the center. Rufus should be in the room across the hall.

Forgetting about him for now, she picked a pool cue from the rack on the wall. After powdering the tip, she set up the billiard balls for a break. She set the triangle aside before taking aim. The door opened right as she took a shot.

Rufus paused in the doorway, glancing from her to the billiard balls currently bouncing to and fro across the green felt. She watched them as well until they were still before pumping her fist in the air.

"Alright! The red one in on the first try!" Then she glanced over to him, unsurprised. "Oh. Hey, Rufus."

He stepped inside, shutting the door. "Tseng and Elena are meant to keep people from catching me unawares, but I do think if you had asked them, they would've made an exception and let you in the front door."

Yuffie waved dismissively. "That's no fun."

Rufus crossed to the bar. Yuffie noticed. "It's not even 9 o'clock in the morning."

He reached for a glass and grabbed a tap nozzle, squirting liquid into it. Lifting the now full glass of water to his lips, he met her gaze over the rim. "I know."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at his 'smoothness'.

"So it's fun to make me have to pull more men from the Academy to come secure my safety?" he asked.

Leaning on her pool cue, she shrugged. "If you really see me as a threat, maybe you should."

She gave him a challenging stare, which made him pause, before slowly smirking at her. Setting his water down, he strolled to the cue rack.

"Maybe we can avoid all of that and you can just tell me what you want with me," he spoke as he chose a cue. Turning to face her, she saw her slack-jawed and his smirk grew.

Yuffie was shocked at the seemingly suggestive way he phrased his words. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was flirting with her. Regaining herself, she shifted as he came around the table to position his cue at the white billiard ball.

Yuffie made a noise. "I was bored and Tseng and Elena looked ridiculous standing out there."

Rufus took a shot. The orange ball went in the pocket. Straightening he flicked a glance to her. "So you thought a bit of breaking and entering was in order," he stated matter-of-factly.

Yuffie nodded, happily. He gave her a look, so she added, "Would it help if I said it was _really_ hard?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay good, because it was _amazingly_ easy."

She leaned close as he took aim again, causing him to glance over his arm at her. Yuffie sent him a cheeky grin and danced away. Rufus shook his head and took his shot. The ball didn't go in this time. He moved to the bar again, as Yuffie lined up her shot.

"You know, people hire people to do that," he said.

"Do what?" she asked distractedly.

"To break through their security."

She took her shot and it went in. Moving around to line up her next shot she gave him a weird look.

"Why would they do that?"

Rufus took a sip of his water. "To test it. Fix the problem so someone who actually means them harm can't do the same."

Yuffie nodded. Taking aim, she took her shot. The pepto bismo coloured ball span into the pocket. She straightened, making a satisfied sound.

Rufus lifted a brow. "Nice shot."

"I know." She glanced at him quickly then, seeing his expression and amended, "I mean, thanks."

He smirked. "No need to change how you are on my account." Giving her a wry look. "You're not on my payroll. Yet."

Yuffie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You are beyond deluded if you think I'll ever call you boss."

She took another shot and missed. Rufus set his glass down and moved around to take his turn.

"Well, I am not then, since I abhor the word 'boss'."

Leaning on her cue, she cocked a hip. "Oh yeah? What do the Turks call ya then? Employer? Master? Great Messiah?"

Rufus gave her a disgruntled look as he bent to take aim. She giggled.

"Well, Tseng calls me Mr. Shinra; Rude 'sir'; Elena still calls me Mr. President, and Reno," he took his shot, his mouth turning down in a grimace, "calls me 'boss'."

Yuffie laughed. "Always thought he was a wanker, but maybe he's alright."

Rufus shot a glance at her to see if she was serious. She had the same amused grin on her face, and he realized he was being foolish.

He missed his shot. "Well, I would've fired him long ago if I didn't know the rest of them would leave with him." He stared disgruntled down at the billiard table. "Seems they formed an 'unbreakable bond'. There's no living with them now."

Yuffie snorted with laughter. "Aww. Poor billionaire President…has bodyguards who actually give a shit."

Rufus scowled. "Again, there's no need to be crude."

"No need to be an ole stick in the mud either."

"No need to be barbaric when we spent all this time creating civilization."

Yuffie grinned, placing her hands on the edge of the table and leaning towards him on the other side. "Come on, Rufus. I wanna hear you say 'fuck'…."

Instead of becoming entranced by her deeper tone, he grimaced as if he tasted something terrible. "If that's what you want of me, I think I better call Reno and Rude."

Yuffie shook her head and grabbed her cue, bending low to take aim. She took a shot and sank one. "There's a fine line between 'civilized' and 'a-stick-up-one's-ass'."

"A lovely mental image to have before the first drink of the day."

Yuffie lifted her brows at him. " 'First'? There's always more than one?"

Rufus smirked. "Depends."

"On what?" she asked as she sank another.

"You have Reno and Rude work for you without needing a drink most days."

"Rude's not that bad."

"On his own, no." Rufus agreed, watching her sink another. "But with Reno, they're impossible."

Yuffie smiled up at him briefly while lining up her next shot. "That bad, huh?"

"Hm." Rufus watched her sink yet another, knowing he'd already lost. "I can't understand a thing they talk about, and when they try to include me, it just makes my head hurt."

Yuffie snorted. "Nobody understands those two. I swear, they're like an old married couple. Inside jokes, finish each other's sentences, and they're always together, but no sex."

Rufus nodded, her characterization spot-on.

They spent the rest of the morning, allowing Rufus a chance to regain his manhood as Yuffie beat him soundly at pool, while verbally jousting about all manner of silly things. At noon, he invited her to join him for lunch but she declined, saying she needed to see to her house-guests.

After he extracted a promise for her to explain later, she left, telling him she'd see him for dinner. She took the front door and happily bid Elena and Tseng goodbye before taking off down the lane before they could say anything.

Reaching her front door, she knocked as she entered. "Hello? Anybody alive?" No one was in the living room, so she entered the kitchen and found a sleepy Yumiko sipping coffee sitting on her counter, while Shuji fried some eggs in a pan. Yumiko waved, while Shuji gave her a, 'Hey!'

Yumiko winced. "Oo…honey, please. My head."

Shuji looked chastened for the half a second it took to kiss her temple in apology before he turned a wide grin on Yuffie.

"You are just in time for some brunch."

Yuffie just looked at him. "For Leviathan, does _anything_ make you drop that cheery disposition?" she asked exasperated.

He laughed. "D-no. Now." He clapped his hands together. "Do you have ketchup?"

The trio ate a delicious lunch, since along with good looks, a winning smile, intelligence, and a steady job, Shuji was also an excellent cook. If he didn't drive her up the wall, she'd so have been able to go for him.

But she was happy with what they had, knowing Yumiko complimented him perfectly. Her friend had no culinary skills whatsoever.

After lunch, Yuffie told them to go home and get cleaned up while she cleaned the dishes. They'd meet in the square later and pick up some items they didn't have ready cash for the night before.

Grabbing her gil, she headed out the door a few hours later. In the square, she quickly found her friends and they took off towards the booths.

When they came upon the weapon booth, Yuffie was dismayed to see the multi-bladed dagger was gone.

"I'm sorry, Miss," apologized the vendor. "But a man came by wanting it and nothing else. He refused to take no for an answer and even paid triple for it." He looked slightly guilty. "My family lives mainly off what I make here every year. I couldn't re--"

Yuffie held up her hand, cutting him off. She smiled understandingly. "It's fine. Really. This man sounds very persuasive. Do not worry about it."

The man smiled in relief and nodded. To prove she did not hold hard feelings, she bought an expanding rod with blades on each end for Marlene. There was kanji characters inscribed on each blade, one saying "resist" (葉ん他意) and the other "fate"(うん目意). The girl was a young woman now, and had taken a fighting staff as her choice of weapon. So far she'd only used wooden rods, so Yuffie knew the girl would be delighted to have the beautiful bladed Wutainese weapon.

Cloud and Barrett worried constantly over her learning to fight, but Tifa squashed their arguments, saying Marlene was the same age when she started learning. Yuffie supported her as well, having been in the same position at that age. Stupid sexist men.

The vendor thanked her profusely and apologized again before they moved off. Yuffie strapped the rod, at the moment one third of its regular size, to a holster on her back.

Grabbing some sort of sugared, fried dough usually found at events like this, the trio moved towards the stage to watch the local and imported bands hired or invited to play. After a few hours, Yumiko fell in love with the lead singer from one of the bands from Gongaga, saying his blue eyes were 'dreamy', so Yuffie left Shuji to deal with his star-struck fiancé with a laugh, to go get ready for dinner.

Deciding to look nice, if only for her future stepmother's sake, she found some clips Yumiko left behind and pinned her hair back on the sides, removing her headband. Looking through her closet, she found a yellow sleeveless summer dress. She wrinkled her nose, never having seen it before. Figuring it was Yumiko's as well, and the skirt looked wide enough at the bottom to allow as much free movement as her shorts, she plucked it off the hanger. Her back felt drafty from the open criss-cross pattern on the back but she shrugged it off. Rarely did she dress up all feminine, nor did she have a reason to, so she could handle it for her 'parents' engagement night or whatever. Being mature was highly overrated.

She also saw a pair of matching dress shoes for the dress, but her repertoire for dressing up was used by wearing the dress, so she pulled on her knee-high, faded yellow lace-up boots with their two-inch heel.

Checking that her thigh strap holding her throwing knives was secure, she headed out the door. When she reached her father's house, there was a sign on the door telling her to go to the pavilion. Turning around, she headed for the structure that held the huge gong. At the bottom of the stairs, Yuffie looked up to see Rufus standing at the railing, sipping from a glass.

"Hey," she smiled. "Where's Tseng and Elena? Were you being nice to them again?" she teased.

Rufus glanced down at her, before smirking slightly. "Something like that."

Yuffie came up the steps, glancing at his drink. Wiggling her eyebrows at him, she asked, "Is that the 'first' drink of the day?"

"Actually, yes." He finished it off, before turning and holding out his arm to her. "Let's go turn it into my second. I have a feeling I'm going to need it, if I'm going to have dinner with your father."

* * *

**AN:** Alright, so more interaction between the couple of the day. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R so I know that you do. 

**Next Chapter: **_Fun stuff. Flirting, adult content and more fireworks. Oh, and Rufus acting cute;P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Updated: 02/22/08_**  
**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

**Chapter****四**

Yuffie came up the steps, glancing at Rufus's drink. Wiggling her eyebrows at him, she asked, "Is that the 'first' drink of the day?"

"Actually, yes." He finished it off, before turning and holding out his arm to her. "Let's go turn it into my second. I have a feeling I'm going to need it, if I'm going to have dinner with your father."

Yuffie took the proffered arm, amused at his gallantry. "I have the same thoughts," she agreed. "But why? I thought he liked you."

Rufus grimaced. "I fear he likes me _too_ much. The man has been sickeningly sweet and agreeable ever since I arrived."

Yuffie bit back a laugh. "Oh, no. Should Lina be worried?"

Rufus shot her a wry look. "Very funny."

Yuffie did laugh then.

That's what Godo and Lina were privy to as the couple entered the dining area. Her father shot his fiancé a look which she returned with a raised brow.

Turning to the younger couple, Lina spoke, "Yuffie. So glad you could make it." She came forward and Yuffie let go of Rufus' arm to kiss her future stepmother's cheek.

"Oh, well, it's not everyday Godo finds someone willing to put up with his bu—" she shot a glance to Godo, as she cut herself off. "…His crap."

Godo gave her a scowl, but Lina laughed. "Yes, well, if it persuaded you to come, then it's worth it." She turned to Rufus. "And Mr. Shinra, we are so honoured for you to have accepted our invitation as well."

"Yes, yes," Godo came forward, all smiles. He clapped Rufus on the shoulder, making the younger man start slightly at the force. Yuffie stifled a giggle but Rufus saw it anyway and gave her a look. "Our table is your table, good sir," Godo continued, leading Rufus to the table. "You are always welcome here."

Rufus nodded. "Thank you, sir. And the honour is all mine. Please, both of you can call me Rufus. Here," he moved to pull out her chair, looking at Lina. The older woman beamed at him as he helped her with her chair.

"Thank you so much, Rufus." Said Lina. Gesturing to the rest, "Please, everyone sit."

Yuffie pulled out her own chair across from Lina and sat down. An unfamiliar man came in and placed food before them. After he inquired as to their drink preference and served them, the man retired the room.

Yuffie, Lina, and Godo all pressed their hands together and bowed quickly saying, "_Ittedakimasu!" _before lifting their chopsticks and digging in.

Rufus was fairly competent with the foreign utensils, but not using them as often, he was no expert. Yuffie noticed mid-bite that he was having a bit of trouble. Biting her lip so as not to smile too widely, she spoke up, "Need any help there, Rufus?"

Successfully getting a bite in his mouth, he glanced at her. "I'm fine."

"We can get a fork and knife for you, if you like?" said Lina politely.

Rufus turned to her. "No, no. That's quite alright. It's just…" he paused as he carefully picked up another piece of shrimp, "…been awhile, since I've used these." He popped it in his mouth, and smiled to prove he was fine. Lina finally nodded, while Yuffie coughed-laughed. Rufus ignored her.

Godo spoke up then, glancing between his daughter and Rufus. "So Rufus. What do you think of our fine festival?"

Rufus glanced up at the older man, nodding. "I like it very much. Very colourful."

"You should visit in the summer," said Lina. "The _yukata_ are much more vibrant."

Yuffie nodded as she swallowed a bite. "And there's the Warrior's trial." Turning big eyes on him, she explained, "The _gakusei_ who feel they are ready, give a demonstration and if the Masters of the Pagoda decide they are ready, they are sent off on a quest. If they make it back alive and are able to defeat the 5 Masters after that, then they become full-fledged warriors in their field. In my case, a ninja."

"The other popular field is samurai," supplied Lina, proud of Yuffie for defying the conventional women role.

Yuffie gave a sheepish smile. "The sword's a little heavy for me, so I decided to train as a ninja, since I was small."

Rufus nodded in understanding, before glancing at Godo, who cleared his throat and stared at Yuffie in disapproval.

"Yes," he started. "Her mother let her train with the boys, though I was against it."

"And after mom, I disguised myself and joined training since pops there tried to make a 'lady' out of me," Yuffie added with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you think," Lina turned a question on Rufus, with a smile, "about girls learning to fight the same as boys?"

Attention centered on him didn't phase Rufus and he replied calmly. "I think it's only natural. Women can be just as effective as men in battle, and if you start training men at a young age, then it only follows that women do the same. If they want to, that is. Not all men become fighters either."

Lina and Yuffie smiled at him, while Godo humphed and turned to his food. They made small talk about Midgar and the weather after that. When they were finished, Rufus, tired of Godo's praises, pushed back his chair.

"I am sorry," he said. "All this delicious food has made me a tad sleepy."

As he stood, Godo hurriedly said, "Oh, well, have Yuffie here take you for a walk around town. The north wind is blowing tonight and it'll wake you right up." He laughed, jovially, "And you'll not need to call your…er, Turks – she can handle anyone here disgraceful enough to try and do you harm."

Lina gave Godo a stern look, which he ignored. Yuffie glanced between her father and Rufus, confused by his odd behaviour as well. Slowly, she stood.

"Uh, sure. I can show you around, I guess," she said, giving her father one last odd look.

Bowing his head to Lina and then Godo, Rufus took Yuffie's arm and left. Once they reached the bottom of the pavilion, Rufus spoke.

"You do not have to 'babysit' me, Yuffie. I simply didn't say anything in there since I thought you would like to leave as well."

Yuffie laughed. "Don't worry, You were right. But if you really are tired, I'll walk ya home."

Rufus shook his head. "I was just trying to get away from your father."

Yuffie grinned.

"Do you see now?" Rufus asked, incredulous. "Even after I discount his out-dated ideas about women fighting, he _still_ complimented everything I said."

Yuffie giggled. They had started walking in the general direction of their houses.

"I think you have a fan," she snorted. "Hey, if I'm going to show you around, can we stop by my house first? I just want to change real quick."

"Why?"

Yuffie tugged at her dress. "Since I'm pretty sure this isn't mine, and I really prefer my shorts."

Rufus glanced down at her, scanning her form. "I like it."

Yuffie shot him a surprised glance.

"Not many women can wear the colour yellow very well," he added thoughtfully.

Not knowing what to say to that, Yuffie mumbled something resembling a 'thank you' and led him the rest of the way to her house silently.

When they reached her door however, Yuffie frowned as she heard noises inside. Opening the door, the noise clarified and she recognized them instantly, shutting the door quickly. Spinning to face Rufus, she stuttered a laugh.

"Uh, nevermind. Come on," she grabbed his hand, "Let's go," and she tugged him back down the walkway.

Frowning, Rufus pulled her to a stop. "What's going on?"

Yuffie gave him a grimace. "Seems my friends are using my house at the moment. Didn't want to disturb them from their…uh, yeah…"

Rufus didn't understand. "Your…friends?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yes, my newly engaged to be married friends. I believe they've been using my house in my absence, and knowing I would be busy tonight, and from their moaning, I'd say they thought they'd have it all to themselves for a while."

Rufus' eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure? What if they are being attacked."

Yuffie stuttered another laugh. "Uh, I'm sure. Unless they're being attacked by an incubus."

"Ah," Rufus replied. He offered his arm, which Yuffie glanced at before looking back up at him and grinning, amused. "I guess you're stuck being a lady tonight." She took his arm with a roll of her eyes and they strolled further around town. Instead of giving him a history lesson, which he'd already had as a child, she told him stories of her childhood. Rufus listened, smirking at the picture she painted of a rambunctious little tom boy, flinging herself off the roof of the bar and scaring the proprietor to death when he thought he'd seen Lord Godo's daughter break her neck.

They finally wandered back to the square.

Yuffie turned to Rufus. "Have you been to the booths yet?"

He nodded. "But only briefly. I didn't really peruse all that much."

" 'Peruse'…" she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Come on," she tugged on him and led him to look amongst the vendors.

One booth sold feathered trinkets and dream catchers. Yuffie tickled Rufus' neck with one, and he batted her away, though smiling at her teasing.

They grew increasingly friendly as they progressed through the booths, causing light touches here, and a bit of brushing there. Yuffie had never felt so comfortable with someone, except for Red, but now she felt an extra something she couldn't name. It made her feel like it was okay to hold his hand – leading him to see something – or step back against his chest when a magician's potion exploded in a puff of billowing smoke, and not pull away immediately. Maybe it was because he didn't pull away either, or he'd stand extra close and when she'd quickly bend down to pick something up, he'd rest a hand lightly on her waist to steady her, and then not remove it when she straightened. And then, since the crowd and the band on stage was so loud, he'd constantly lean close to hear her or say something in her ear, which was sending shivers up and down her spine. But neither of them acknowledged the familiarity, one way or another. Yuffie's giggles may have lasted a bit longer from nerves, and Rufus' pulse may have been racing faster than usual, but they were both enjoying the giddy feeling of just being with someone you 'like', without the awkward silence or worry of 'do they like me?' or any expectations.

It was like hanging out with Shuji and Yumiko. She was totally comfortable around them, except she now had this pleasant tingly sensation along her spine and skin.

Reaching the end of the line of booths, she gasped and turned to him. "What time is it?"

Glancing at his watch, he answered, "Almost midnight."

Yuffie lifted her eyebrows briefly at him in excitement. Grabbing his hand, she said, "Come on, then!"

Rufus allowed her to lead him, but when she nearly forced him to run, he called out, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she answered mysteriously. "Come on, slow poke! Or we'll miss the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

But he wasn't getting anything more than a laugh in response so he gave up. They'd entered the Pagoda and raced up to the top. He would've protested the brisk pace up the steps if it had not given him flashes of her petite little behind as the skirt of her dress bounced against the back of her thighs.

Finally, they reached the top and she pulled him out onto a balcony, overlooking the entire city and square. He stopped directly behind her, looking down at the ongoing festival below. Yuffie was staring up, however. Rufus noticed and looked up, not seeing anything of particular interest.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just wait," she replied softly.

But her tone affected him into glancing down, tracing the line of her neck, down to her modest cleavage. In the middle of inhaling her unique perfume, a loud explosion caught his attention and he glanced up as the night sky exploded in colourful sparks.

"Fireworks," he stated, his breath ruffling her hair.

Yuffie shivered and nodded. "They're always the best from up here. Well, from Da Chao, they're pretty sweet too, but not as close."

Rufus noticed her slight shuddering, and lightly ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her, his eyes focused on the display above. Yuffie tried to keep her breathing steady at his touch. Somehow finding the courage, she crossed her arms and her hands covered his, halting their movement.

Rufus, worried that he'd done something wrong, watched concerned as she slowly turned in his arms. She glanced up at him wide-eyed, her hands moving off of his, to press lightly against his chest, leaving his to fall to her waist. She leaned into him, and Rufus sensing her purpose, leaned down as well before taking her mouth with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck causing him to slide his arms around her waist, tugging her against him. She rubbed against him suggestively, causing him to tighten his hold. Their tongues met and he almost groaned.

Fearing losing control, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. But Yuffie was not satisfied and pecked and nipped at his lips until he crushed his mouth to hers again. He backed her up to the railing, pressing her against it, fitting his hips to hers.

The explosion of colour continued on overhead, as his hands roved up and down her sides, gripping her thigh, mainly so he would not make the mistake of sliding his hand further up under her dress and ruining everything.

But she was not making it easy. She moaned into his mouth, and shifted against him, her hips slightly thrusting against his. He squeezed her thigh, reminding himself not squeeze too hard, fighting for control.

Yuffie was growing impatient and confused when he wouldn't take the initiative. She breathed his name against his mouth, raking her fingers through his hair. Watching him, she saw his eyes stayed closed and he looked like he was shaking slightly. For some reason he was holding back. Feathering kisses over his face and down his neck, she tried to entice him to break that control. He let out a shuddering breath as she bit his ear lightly, caressing the shell with her tongue. Moving down, she sucked on a spot just below his jaw, alternately laving it with her tongue to soothe it.

Gasping, he finally broke. Pulling back, he found her mouth with his. Thrusting his tongue against hers, he slipped her skirt up her thigh. She melted as his tongue rubbed against hers, her hands sliding from his neck down to contract around his delightfully toned arms. As his hand neared her panties, she hooked her leg around his hip. His hand found her center and stroked upward against her core. Her hips bucked against him and he concentrated on the spot that caused it, his tongue moving against hers in tandem with his finger.

She tore her mouth from his, her breath erratic, and pressed her face to his neck. Yuffie let out little gasps as his finger dipped under her panties into her heat before returning to her center and resuming his stroking. She thrust against his hand, and he rocked against her other thigh, her breathy little moans affecting him more than he could've imagined. Pressing kisses to her neck and nibbling on her ear, he encouraged her to peak. Soon he felt her tensing, and increased the speed of his strokes. She thrust against him a few more times before she shuddered her release, giving a 'oh' and collapsing in his arms.

As she recovered, Rufus tried to will his erection away. But Yuffie was quick and could still feel it pressing into her leg when she looked up at him knowingly. "Your turn."

He shook his head. "We can't. Not here."

Yuffie tilted her head, giving a laugh. "I don't think defeating the masters was for deciding who could and could not 'cum' here."

Rufus just shook his head at her. "Come on. Let's go to my place."

"Where Tseng and Elena can hear us? And how are we going to get there? You can barely walk like this," she quickly slid a hand over the bulge in his pants.

Rufus sucked in a breath as she squeezed. "Yuffie," he said in a warning tone.

She ignored it and massaged him lightly before squeezing again. Rufus felt himself bucking into her hand. Knowing he was close, Yuffie grinned as she undid his pants and slipped her hand inside. His breathing grew heavy and his eyes closed as she stroked him.

With her other hand, she carefully pushed his boxers and trousers out of the way, still stroking and squeezing him with the other. Tightening her leg around his hip, she tugged him closer and moving her panties aside, she positioned him against her entrance. She pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss as he thrust all the way in.

She was so tight and warm around him, he muttered the word, 'fuck' against her mouth, as he started to thrust. Yuffie smiled against his lips and breathed 'exactly', before tangling her tongue with his. Her hips rolled against his in time with his movements. But he was too far gone to take her teasing and gripped her hips, holding her still as he pounded into her. Since she couldn't move, she bit at his neck and nibbled his ear as she contracted around him. He gasped and his hips jerked. He paused briefly, before resuming his thrusts at an even faster pace.

Though turned on, Yuffie simply held on as he neared his completion. He was close, and it was her little gasps in his ear that finally sent him over the edge. Letting out a '_ungh_', he jerked into her a few more times before sagging against her, still mindful not to crush her, though. She rubbed his back as he recovered. She was still throbbing, but she knew she could have him make it up to her back at his place, seeing as his length hadn't lost any of its hardness. The Turks could listen at the door for all she cared.

Finally, his breathing slowed a bit and he straightened. Looking down at her tenderly, he laughed. "I guess I'm not as young as I used to be."

She smiled. "We'll just have to work out together more often."

He smirked back, before he glanced down. Shifting backward, he slowly pulled out of her, startled when she gave his tip a squeeze. Glancing up at her, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"You didn't…" he started.

She nodded. "Of course I did. Just not twice…."

Yuffie gave him a challenging grin. Rufus slowly matched her grin as he bent down and kissed her, long and slow. He pulled away before they lost their senses again and started to tuck himself back into his pants. Yuffie straightened and adjusted her clothes as well.

Taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers, he led her back down and out of the pagoda and into the crowd.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, so there is the 'M' of this little story. Please do review - I end up forgetting this is here and then I don't update;P 

**Next Chapter: **_More action and some naked Tseng & Elena. O  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Updated: 03/06/08_**  
**

**WARNING****：****ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

**Chapter****五**

Entering his house, he led her to the kitchen. Yuffie saw into his living room on the way though and tugged him to a stop with a gasp. Peering in, his eyes widened and Yuffie turned her face into his shoulder giggling.

Elena lay on top of Tseng, both entirely naked on the couch, covered only by a thin blanket.

Rufus bowed his head, pressing his smirk to the top of her head. With a shake of his head, he pulled her away.

"Come on. I'm betting they won't wake up till morning."

Yuffie giggled as she followed him. "Well, I guess that still leaves the whole 'is Rude just waiting for Reno to wake up and admit he's gay for him' question wide open."

Rufus threw her a skeptical look.

Yuffie nodded as they entered the kitchen and he headed to the fridge. "It's true. Elena and I had a bet a few years back. We were at a pub and Rude had to leave and go save Reno from some other bar. They didn't come back that night." She hopped up on the counter next to him, and tugged off her boots. He opened a couple of beers and handed her one. "We always wondered if they were," she made a 'bum bum' noise.

He gave her a hardly amused look as he opened his own beer. Her eyes twinkled and she wiggled her eyebrows as she took a swig of her bottle. He held her gaze as he sipped his own drink. The mood suddenly shifted growing decidedly heated. Coming towards her, he set his bottle down before taking hers and putting it aside as well. Resting his hands on her knees, he leaned forward, meeting her lips halfway as she moved in towards him as well. Her mouth opened and their tongues tangled as he parted her knees, before slipping his hands up to her hips and tugging her forward.

Yuffie slipped her hands beneath his hundreds of layers of clothes, sliding over the smooth muscle of his shoulder blades. Breaking the kiss, she spoke against his mouth. "Gaia, Rufus. Haven't you ever heard less is more?"

Rufus made a noise. He spoke between kisses. "Just because…you wear…nothing at all…all the time…driving the opposite…sex crazy…."

Yuffie gave a laugh. "How the hell do you know what I wear all the time…"

"Mmm…satellite," he answered into her neck.

"Oh, right, the satellite—" Comprehension dawned through the hazy sensual fog, and she pulled back. "Wait – the satellite? You've been watching me?"

He blinked and nodded. "Of course. I solicited your help, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Yuffie lifted an eyebrow at him, a small smile turning the corner of her mouth.

"What? It would've looked very bad for the company if you'd have died while working for me."

She grinned. "Uh huh."

"It's true," he insisted.

She didn't believe him. "You've been pining for me," she teased in a sing-song voice.

"You're being ridiculous."

"You've been pining for me," she repeated, bouncing slightly. "In a very stalkerish sort of way, but nonetheless."

He gave her an exasperated look. "Are you quite finished?"

Her grin widened and she leaned forward slowly, rubbing her nose against his. "You've. Been. Pining…for moi."

"I do not pine." Rufus stated. "I take what I want."

Her teasing eyes turned challenging. "Prove it."

He accepted, shifting her legs around and lifting her bridal style into his arms. She traced his jaw line down to his throat with a finger as he carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Kicking open his door, he tossed her on his king-size bed. Her reflexes caused her to roll onto her knees facing him as she landed. Standing, she walked towards him, meeting him at the edge of the bed.

Smiling down at him, she bent her head, moving her mouth against his. His hands moved to her thighs, sliding up under her dress, while her hands started tugging off his layers of clothing. As she managed to remove his jacket, vest, shirt and undershirt, he slipped her panties down, letting her kick them off into a corner.

Kneeling, she started on his trousers as he tugged on the hem of her dress. As soon as he was naked, he pushed her onto her back, covering her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue slowly massaging hers, before slipping down, placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Nipping at her shoulder while tugging her bra strap down. Kissing his way to her breasts, he undid the front clasp of her bra, before palming one and flicking his tongue over the tip.

Yuffie moaned as he laved her nipple before taking it in his mouth. He moved to the other breast after a minute giving it the same attention, making Yuffie writhe restlessly. Giving her breast one last nip, he continued down her stomach past her navel, as Yuffie's legs shifted and lifted in suspense, before he reached her thighs, pressing a kiss to the inside of both of them. Hooking an arm around each to anchor them, he used his fingers to part her center to him, before his head dipped and he took his first taste. She shifted, gasping slightly feeling his tongue down there. When he pressed the flat of his tongue to her entrance and licked up to her clit, and then slid it up and down rhythmically, her toes curled under as she pressed them into the bed. Her head tossed as he continued laving her clit. Slipping one arm from her thigh, he moved it down to press his fingers against her entrance.

Sliding one finger in her, she immediately tightened around it, leading him to add another finger. As he gained rhythm, thrusting his fingers and alternating rubbing his tongue over her clit, she bucked against his restraining arm across her waist. It felt so good, but she wanted more. Tugging on his arm, she pulled him up.

"I want you," she breathed as his fingers left her and his lips met hers, tasting herself on his tongue. Reaching blindly for him, her hand slid down his stomach and grasped him to position him at her entrance and almost immediately, he thrust inside her. Holding himself above her on his hands, he took up the rhythm he'd started with his fingers and tongue. Pressing a foot to the back of his thigh, she urged him deeper, while her arms hugged him close. Her fingers raked across his back, making him let loose a noise deep in his throat, before he shifted her leg over his arm and continued thrusting. Yuffie gasped at the new angle as he hit the right spot over and over. Her moans and breath came out quicker as she neared her climax.

Rufus sensing it, sped up his thrusts, feeling his balls tighten in response. Soon he was pounding into her erratically, the bed shaking with his short hard thrusts. Yuffie lifted her hips to meet his, desperately seeking her peak. Suddenly, she was there, arching her back, clenching around his cock.

Grunting, he jerked into her several more times before he was coming. And coming. "Fuck," he breathed, his hips continuing to jerk as her orgasm continued to milk him relentlessly. "Yuffie…" he groaned, before finally collapsing atop her.

She rolled her head to the side, too relaxed to move, not caring that his weight was making it harder to breathe. If there was a time to asphyxiate, this would be it, while she was happy and sated. Finally, their explosive orgasms subsided and he rolled off of her and the bed.

Yuffie turned on her side to watch his taut bare butt as he walked to his personal bathroom. She certainly enjoyed the view. He was not muscled but had enough tone that showed he worked out, and made him very delightful eye candy. That is, if he walked around naked. Or even just less layers. She'd have to see about his wardrobe later.

He came back soon, with a wetted wash cloth. "Since I am not up to a shower session with you tonight, I figured this will have to do."

Holding the wash cloth out to her, she only smiled. He lifted a brow at her in question. Slowly, she parted her legs to him, giving him a cheshire grin. Returning the grin, he leaned forward and rubbed it over her privates, wiping away their combined releases. As he finished, Rufus leant all the way down, giving her center a quick teasing lick, before pulling away entirely. Gasping Yuffie jerked upright, her mouth O-shaped. Seeing his teasing smirk, she reached for a pillow to toss at him as she cursed. Dodging the pillow, he laughed, tossing the wash cloth away. He wrestled her back down on the bed, earning him a knee to his gut. Letting out a grunt, he pinned her and continued to make love to her mouth until she forgot why she was fighting.

Eventually, they made it under the covers and he passed out, the first time he'd fallen asleep without artificial aid in years. She played with his hair and traced patterns over his chest, until his heartbeat against her ear lulled her to sleep as well.

Yuffie woke up first the next morning. They'd shifted positions in their sleep, so Rufus' arm was draped over her middle as he spooned her from behind. Shifting carefully onto her back, she looked up at him. He slept on, giving her time to study his face in repose.

His eyelashes matched his hair, so she knew he was a natural blond. His nose was straight and had the faintest of freckles dotting across it. But his skin was pale from long hours in meetings and at the office no doubt. Maybe she could convince him to go to Costa Del Sol with her, and get him some sun.

She wondered at her willingness to think of a future with him. Since Vincent, well… she'd kinda sworn off men. Maybe it was because Rufus seemed so…alone. He was the head of an all powerful company, had enough money to buy the planet, but he really didn't seem to treat himself to any of it. Even the lavish surroundings; it seemed more like he had them because it was expected, not that he enjoyed it. Like he was doing penance… Yuffie looked away from him as it reminded her of someone else. She didn't want to think of Vincent while she was with Rufus. She didn't want to compare; it wasn't fair to either of them.

All she knew, is she wanted the Rufus she spent the day (and night) with. She hadn't felt this content in a very long while. She'd managed and ignored the feelings of displacement and emptiness over the years, simply because it wasn't her way to dwell on things like that, but now… She finally felt _right_.

Yuffie clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as she remembered she'd managed to get him to swear twice, after he so haughtily told her 'it is barbaric.' Well, she planned to make him feel all sorts of barbaric again.

A moment after she slipped below the sheets, Rufus awoke with a soft moan. In his sleepy haze, he desperately tried to remember what happened last night so he could put a name to the delightful mouth currently engulfing his morning erection. Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" he muttered, his voice heavy with sleep and arousal.

He received a giggle in response, which nearly killed him, as she did it around his erection, the vibrations nearly causing him to buck into her mouth. There was more sucking after that, and Rufus forgot to think entirely as she built him to a climax, grunting and gasping, feeling his balls tighten.

Suddenly her mouth was gone, and Rufus's eyes shot open.

"Wha…"

But she had raised up, appearing from beneath the sheet, to slide down onto him and resume her hand and mouth's pace. Gripping her hips, Rufus was determined to gain his release before the minx decided to tease him again and jerked up into her in quick, hard thrusts. She was soaking and he suspected she'd been fingering herself along with handling him, as her walls contracted rhythmically around him, signaling she was close as well.

Pressing his thumb to her clit he stroked her several times before she was cumming. As before, she clenched almost painfully around him, sending him into a frenzy of quick thrusts before he found his release as well. She fell against his chest as he continued to jerk into her, his seed milking into her in spurts. Finally, he relaxed, his limbs taking on that delightfully numb quality.

"Gaia, Yuffie, you're going to be the death of me."

Yuffie snorted. "You're not that old, Rufus."

"I'm older than you."

"I'll buy you a cane," she muttered. "I need a shower."

"Me too."

"Well, me first. Or…" she lifted her head and gave him a seductive look. "You can join me…"

Rufus let out a short laugh. "Even if I could get it up, I don't think I have the energy for that."

He sucked in a breath as she tightened around his softening member.

Glancing back down at her, he warned, "Yuffie."

Laughing, Yuffie lifted off of him and off the bed. She dashed to the bathroom, and he lifted his head to watch. She gave him a little wink at the door and left it open, purposely before heading for the shower.

Rufus shook his head with a smile. He realized she would stay in there till she turned to a prune waiting for him, so with much effort, he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower.

A while later, they were clean and dressed. Yuffie decided to check out his kitchen while he checked his voicemail. Reaching the bottom step, she suddenly remembered Elena and Tseng. Creeping over to the living room, she saw they were still sprawled out on the couch, naked.

Seeing as it was nearing ten am, they must've drank _a lot_, or had some pretty incredible sex – or a combination of both – to be sleeping this late. Deciding to let Rufus lord his power over them, she simply smiled and headed for the kitchen.

She found eggs in his fridge so she started on omelets for them. As she set their plates on the small table in the kitchen, she heard Tseng and Elena stuttering incoherently, and then Rufus' calm voice silencing them. Smiling, she shook her head as she turned to the fridge to pull out some juice.

Rufus entered the kitchen a moment later, and Yuffie turned to him with a grin.

"So," she started, with a twist of her lips. "did you get a peek at Elena's bits?"

Rufus gave her a dry look. "No, but I saw more of Tseng than I ever wished to."

Yuffie laughed, and then held up the carton of orange juice. Rufus nodded and she turned to pour him a glass. He turned to the table and saw the omelets.

"You cook?" he asked.

"Yep." She turned with their glasses of juice and cocked her head at him. "Surprised?"

Rufus gave a small grin as he sat down. "I simply can't picture you domesticated."

Rolling her eyes, she sat down, setting their drinks down on the table. "Tifa taught me." She picked up her fork and took a bite. "During the whole meteor crisis."

Rufus ate as well. "Do you still talk to the AVALANCHE members? Besides Reeve, that is."

Yuffie shrugged. "When a job takes me nearby, I pop in and say 'hi'. I only really talk to Red nowadays."

Rufus nodded. He often found her there in Cosmo Canyon on the satellite feed – the times when he couldn't sleep and she wasn't on a job for him and he really had no reason to check up on her, other than he couldn't help himself.

He suddenly noticed Yuffie was giving him a considering look. He lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, her voice suspicious. "Did Godo really invite you or did you ask to come?"

Rufus took another bite before looking at her calmly. "Why would I do that?"

"To see me." She answered without guile.

Rufus gave her an unimpressed look. "Why would I come here to do that? You haven't been here in six years."

"Ahah!" She pointed her fork at him, a triumphant grin on her face. "Only someone inordinately infatuated with me would know that."

Rufus gave her an amused look. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you."

Yuffie shrugged. "I managed to get an 'old man' like you to get it up what," she thought a second, "four times in less than twelve hours." Stabbing her fork at her food, she added. "Unless my pops slipped you some Viagra at dinner, I think I've got something you've been wanting for years."

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he set it down and focused on her. "And what is that?"

Looking up at him from her food, she grinned. Swallowing and setting down her fork, she stood and took the two steps to his chair before straddling him. He scooted back to make room for her, grabbing her hips to keep her from squirming as she settled over him. Though he wanted her again, he did not wish to be caught by his subordinates in flagrante delicto, and Yuffie could very easily make him forget that.

"Someone who gets you," she answered, running her hands up and down his arms. "Someone to help you sleep at night." His gaze focused on hers at that. She stared steadily back. "Elena mentioned you use pills to sleep. And don't – get mad at her," Yuffie warned, seeing his gaze flash. "She was a little tipsy and worried about you." Her gaze moved to rove over him. "You want someone to tell you when you're being an ass, without fear of being fired," she continued, her hands tracing patterns over his chest. "Someone to burn all these extra clothes you wear that you think are fashionable and intimidating."

Rufus snorted softly, but didn't say anything, too submersed in enjoying the feeling of her hands on him.

"Someone who doesn't give a fuck whether your father was an ass, since her own wasn't award-winning either."

Meeting his gaze earnestly, she leaned forward. He waited breathlessly as she spoke against his mouth. "Someone you can't help but fall in love with, despite your head saying you shouldn't…"

They kissed then, their mouths fusing and her arms tightening around his neck. His hands slipped to her behind and pressed her against him tightly. Yuffie moaned into his mouth. One of her hands slipped down between them, reaching for his erection. He broke the kiss, and grabbed her hand.

"No. Upstairs," he breathed, his voice husky.

Yuffie blinked a second, before comprehension dawned and she grinned. "Aw, you don't want to return the favour? Give Tseng a little peep show to be fair?"

Rufus gave her an unamused look and she giggled as he stood with her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tseng and Elena were nowhere to be seen as he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. They didn't come out for quite a while.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Alright, got a lot of story alerting for the last chapter, so I'll decided to post this. I'm working on an ending and as soon as I'm on my spring break, I should have it fairly well done and ready to post._

_Please do let me know what you thought. Except for Yaoi, you don't see a lot of regular sex scenes in this fandom so I'm not sure how it came off. And Rufus/Yuffie fiction is few and far between so encouragement is always most welcomed. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED: 02/26/09**

**Previously:** After a family dinner with Godo and his fiancé Lina, Yuffie's childhood nanny, Rufus and Yuffie attend the ongoing New Year festival in Wutai together. After succumbing to their baser instincts on the Masters Pagoda, they spend the night together doing very little sleeping in Rufus' guest house.

**Chapter ****六**

Yuffie woke three hours later to Rufus' PHS. Rolling over she simply looked at the offensive handheld device, thinking Rufus was certainly odd for having chosen the Death March for his ringtone. She hit Rufus in the chest with the back of her palm, but all he did was groan and wrap his arm around hers. Huffing, she jerked her arm away so she could answer his damn phone.

"HmmMph." She groaned in greeting.

"_Yo, boss?_" came Reno's drawl, making Yuffie wish to reach though the mouthpiece and rip out his vocal cords. "_Those island freaks really sharpened your vocal skills, yo. Anyway, you seal the deal yet? Cause, Tetras is gettin' a little impatient. Says he's going to take the deal with Sandir if you can't acquire the island territory._"

Yuffie was frowning. She wasn't sure if she'd heard right… _Seal the deal? Acquire the island territory?_ Was Rufus…courting her to make a business deal?

A chill settled over her. She nearly dropped the phone, before she came to her senses.

Lifting the phone to her mouth, she said, "Sorry, he won't be shanghaiing any princesses into contract marriages today." And she hung-up.

Rufus jerked fully awake as Yuffie stood abruptly. He blinked watching her move to the window before she opened it and chucked what looked like his phone as hard as she could at the ground below.

He looked at her in askance as she stalked around the room gathering her clothes and putting them on.

"Yuffie, wha—"

"Don't talk to me," she cut him off, pulling her dress over her head.

Standing, Rufus moved after her, grabbing her arms and turning her to face him.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

Yuffie looked at him, hurt and disappointment filling her dove grey eyes.

"Who's Tetras?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

Rufus let her go, his hands dropping to his sides. Straightening, he lowered his gaze slightly. Yuffie's heart broke into a million little pieces as she saw the contrition in his eyes.

She turned away, a sob nearly escaping her. Rufus reached out to her, but she jerked away. Grabbing her boots, she quickly ran out of the house, past Tseng and Elena outside the door, ignoring Elena's cry.

Rufus watched her go from the window. He shut his eyes letting out a deep sigh. "_Fuck…_"

* * *

Yuffie spent the day crying in Yumiko's lap. Shuji was helping his father all day and didn't come around till evening. Being uncharacteristically protective, Shuji immediately took off to 'talk' to Rufus.

Sick of blubbering – over _Rufus Shinra_ of all people – she grabbed her weapon and materia and despite Yumiko's protests, took off for the Da Chao mountain.

Not knowing what to do, Yumiko ran to find Shuji. She knew Yuffie was a world-class, experienced fighter, but she wasn't in her right mind. One careless move and no more Princess Yuffie. And besides not wanting her friend to get hurt, she didn't think she could tell her mom that the heir of the Wutainese throne died on her watch.

She skidded to the side as she took a shortcut to the house that Rufus stayed in. Seeing Shuji arguing with Shinra's bodyguards, she ran up to them. Stepping in between the two men, she held up her hands.

"Hold it!" she commanded.

The men halted for the moment but stared each other down.

"Yuffie's gone."

Shuji looked down at her a frown creasing his forehead. The front door opened quietly as Rufus stepped out. Tseng and Elena edged closer together to block him.

"What do you mean 'gone'? Where'd she go?" Shuji asked.

"She grabbed her weapon and headed for the Da Chao."

"_Chikusho,_" Shuji swore. He turned to go.

"I'll go," Rufus stepped forward, causing Shuji to turn.

Shuji glared at him. "I think you've done enough."

"Please." Rufus said. "It's my fault. I need to fix this."

Shuji stared at him hard for a long moment. Finally, "If you are not back in an hour, I'm coming to find both of you."

Rufus nodded. "Fair enough."

Shuji snorted. "_Nothing_ about this fair. Yuffie is the strongest person I know and been given the raw deal all her life, princess or not. That you would use her for personal gain is pathetic. Especially after what your father did to us."

Rufus bowed his head. "I have no excuse except that not all is what it seems. I love Yuffie. I have for ten years. That I am finally able to tell her coincides with a very profitable business deal is merely that – a coincidence."

Shuji didn't say anything, but he continued to glare.

Rufus turned and grabbed his rifle from the cabinet in the entryway, before heading out past the crowd.

Tseng and Elena followed, leaving Shuji and Yumiko standing on the porch.

Yumiko reached out and touched Shuji's arm tentatively, never having seen him this angry. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

Shuji relaxed slightly, turning to her. "Yeah. Yuffie's tough. I'd be more worried about him."

Yumiko looked back out to where Rufus and his guards disappeared, silently agreeing.

* * *

Yuffie knew it was stupid. First thing you learned in training was never to attack in anger. Well, she was pissed and she wanted something to beat the shit out of, imminent danger be damned. After slicing through the tenth monster, she turned to hand to hand combat, spinning and kicking before slashing down with the killing strike.

Encountering an aero monster, she called upon Freeze to make it drop like a rock before her so she could repeat the process. She fought and she fought, and though her anger waned a bit, the hurt did not. She didn't know why she was so upset really. They'd only become 'involved' in the past two days.

However, the connection and immediate heat she'd felt with him had felt so…perfect. She should have known something was wrong – though she hadn't been given the chance really. Who knew Rufus Shinra could be so _unbelievably amazing_ in bed. Honestly, his playful manner with her was a delightful shock. Not that she hadn't enjoyed jibing him for the enormous stick up his bum, but seeing the man under the millions of layers of clothing, literally and metaphorically, had been titillating to say the least.

The point was that in such a short amount of time, she could actually see herself with him, ten years down the road, maybe more. She could only gallivant around the continents for so long and the thought of sharing herself with someone…

She huffed in exasperation. There was no point in continuing down that road. She wasn't going to marry someone who wanted her for her land. Hell, she was prepared to kill or maim anyone who _did_ plan to. Which was why she was out here now, slaughtering the fiends that roamed _her_ lands.

Bringing down yet another fiend, she sensed another behind her and whipped around with her shuriken. It was shot out of her hand. She blinked through the rain, seeing the smoking pistol of Tseng aimed at her. He stood next to Elena and at their center, striding towards her was the man she was relearning to hate.

Yuffie watched him toss his rifle aside, Elena catching it precariously as she juggled her own weapon. Rufus bore down on her and she stubbornly held her ground.

When he was close enough to hear her over the rain, she practically growled.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me, Shinra."

He blinked at her use of his last name but that was all he did as he continued until he was standing directly before her.

"Yuffie," his gaze had softened slightly, searching her gaze.

She gave him nothing. "I mean it."

"You won't let me explain." He said it flatly.

Her silence said it all. Then the poking started. Jabbing him in the chest, she punctuated each phrase as she backed him up.

"You can take your corporate loving, back-seat dealing, conniving, scotch-guarded suit wearing ass back to your self-important high-rise tower and skulk for another ten years for someone that actually _wants_ to be used for their inheritance."

He stumbled over a rock with her last poke and fell straight onto his bum. Tseng and Elena rushed over to help him up, but he raised a hand to halt them.

Yuffie stared down at him, her lip curled in a cold sneer. "Don't worry. That's the _last_ time you'll have your perfect appearance marred by me."

Stalking past him, she left him to his bodyguards. Descending the mountain, she half-expected him to run after her. He didn't. She felt the pieces of her already tattered heart, sever even more.

* * *

Yuffie left her homeland. Yumiko and Shuji begged her to stay, at least till the New Year like planned, but she couldn't stay. She told them to apologize to Lina for her, but she was going to go do some thinking.

Knowing the only place in the world she could stand being, she headed for Cosmo Canyon. Not up for making small talk with the locals, she slipped into the Cosmo tower unnoticed and surprised Red when he came in from patrolling to find her laying on his futon.

Her wide grey eyes stared blankly out at him as he approached.

"Yuffie?"

She blinked.

"Hey, Red."

He frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home for the new year?"

Her eyes closed then as if in pain, startling him. As he moved forward, she turned her face into the cushion as shudders overtook her. Alarmed, he nuzzled her hair. She patted his nose, but continued sobbing.

Leaping up onto the futon, he settled next her, resting his face against hers, silently comforting. Sure enough, she reached out with an arm to wrap around his neck, burying her face in his fur as she cried her heart out.

When she finally subsided and slept for a while, Red patiently waited as she opened her reddened eyes. She apologized for snotting all over his fur, which he ignored and asked what happened. Bitterly, she told him. Red listened with slowly rising ire. He'd known of Rufus' infatuation with his friend for years, having spoken to Reeve about it. It had led to a long discussion of human mating habits and why the males were so inept at it. Reeve hadn't been able to shed any reasonable light on it for him.

Sighing, he still did not understand what Rufus had hoped to achieve. He had no real homeland he held great affection for, or responsibility to, like Red did, which should make his decision to marry have to come with a combined price of land. The only thing he could think of was that this deal of his was what finally gave him the push to do something about his feelings. But if that was indeed the case, he obviously overestimated his appeal or Yuffie's ability to see reason.

Red spent the next few months fielding correspondence from Rufus and her father, Godo and watching Yuffie tear it up. She'd permanently turned off her PHS – a fact that did not give him any comfort as she took off through the valley at all hours of the night and day.

He'd spoken with Reeve after he failed to reach Yuffie after the new year and what happened between her and the Shinra President spread through the AVALANCHE line.

First Barret barged into the building, demanding to see, "Yer dickhead of a president!" and had to be subdued by the entire Turk force and some of their trainees.

Then Cid flew Shera overhead, and while his second in command took the controls, he repelled down to the roof and crashed through the president's expansive glass window. Luckily for Rufus, he was in meetings on the other side of the building and saved himself the glass shard storm. But Cid was a smoke-stack on a mission and stalked through the halls, protected by Big Guard from bullets and using his lance to mow a path to the conference room.

Rufus' executive staff scattered as the door burst open and Cid rounded the large table to the slick-haired president. To the other man's credit, he did stand and cast his own protection, but Cid wasn't there to appreciate his fighting skill, he was there to kick his _ass._

Snarling, he forced the president up against the wall of the room, his lance pressing into his throat.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" he growled. "You give your precious millions away and play with the natives every now and then and you think that gives you the right to _fuck_," he punctuated the curse by slamming his head back against the wall, "around with the brat?"

Cid's protect had worn off by then and arms grabbed him, pulling him back. However, so was Rufus' Guard diminishing and Cid was still fueled with adrenaline. Breaking free of the Turks, Cid wheeled back and slugged Rufus across the face. He watched with grim satisfaction as the man fell back against the wall, covering his face and blinking rapidly.

Arms grabbed him again and this time Cid didn't fight it. He watched as Rufus straightened, shrugging off help from his advisors. Rubbing his nose, the president coughed.

"Suppose I deserved that." Waving to his guards, he said, "Let him go."

Rude didn't like that idea. "Sir?"

"He is not here to do anything other than what should be done. Release him."

Reluctantly, the Turks let him go. Cid was glaring at the president coldly. Stepping towards him, he felt the Turks tense next to him, but he didn't go any further than that.

"Yuffie may be a lot of things – not all good," Cid said, his voice gravelly with menace, "But she deserves a helluva a lot better than anything you could ever give her."

With that, he kicked his weapon, which had fallen aside in the scuffle, up into his hand and stalked out.

Cloud drove Fenrir directly into Rufus' mansion, located on the coast outside of Midgar. The man had taken to conducting business from there after the first two attacks, knowing there were five more AVALANCHE members he'd yet to hear from. His front gate security however was no match for the savior of the world twice over.

To make matters worse, it was extremely early and Rufus had just gotten out of his bath. Wearing nothing but a towel and facing down a homicidal biker with a huge flatblade was not the most ideal of situations.

For their part, Tseng, Elena, Reno and Rude all appeared in his defense, but with an astonishing wave of his hand, Cloud used Aero3 to blow them back out of the doorway and slam the door shut behind them.

"I don't care what your reasons are. Stay away from Yuffie," the spiky haired blond practically skewered the man with his gaze. "Your family has done enough to her and her people. Nothing you have done or will do can change the fact that you are not even _worthy_ to breath the same air as her," he bit out the words. "The best thing you could've done for her is stayed dead after Weapon."

Rufus gulped carefully, fully aware of the blade at his adam's apple, as Cloud stared him down. After the longest moments of his life, The blade was removed as Cloud stepped back.

"Vincent hasn't heard about this," he said almost casually. "Better he doesn't, or Chaos won't stop at your digits, which is what I'll take if you don't leave her alone."

Cloud threw open the door, stalking past the passed out Turks as he left. Rufus finally drew a full breath as he heard Fenrir revved up and screeching back out the front door. Sighing, Rufus decided to take action. He was going to be useless if he didn't face this mess head on and told his bodyguards as he revived them to make ready for a trip into Edge.

-

As soon as he was dressed and the car was ready, he was headed for the WRO head quarters. His assistant called ahead to make sure Reeve Tuesti was there and confirmed it.

Flanked by all four Turks, he strode down to the department of Research and Engineering. The face and founder of the World Regenesis Organization was bent over what looked to be a hovercraft, welding. His assistant caught his attention and he paused looking up as he cut the flame and lifted his face mask. His eyes turned to Rufus' and they immediately turned cold.

Turning away, Reeve set down his blow-torch and mask.

"Shinra. To what do I owe this unsolicited and highly unwanted visit," Reeve spoke, his tone as cool as Rufus had ever heard the man.

"Well, after three visits from your less than enthused comrades where I narrowly kept my head, I thought it'd best to get this over with."

Reeve lifted a brow. "You do not wish to plead your side?"

Rufus made a noise of frustration, the first to show how upset he actually was by everything that happened. "I was a fool. Plain and simple."

Reeve looked at him then, polishing what looked to be a scalpel. Or a really small knife. He was nodding. "Yes, you were. Though, I think that a grave understatement."

Rufus nodded. "So I've come to realize."

Reeve pursed his lips then, becoming the objective scientist. Punctuating his words with the point of his box cutter, he said, "Well. What _exactly_ were you thinking? That is the question. I mean, to play with the emotions of possibly the most qualified woman in the world to slit your throat before Beavis and Butthead there even realized she was in the vicinity," he said gesturing lazily to Rude and Reno respectively, "whose compatriots would happily do so without any of the same finesse but with definitely more zeal is most likened to suicide." Reeve's eyes looked honestly concerned then. "I have told you to talk to me if you feel the need…"

Rufus sighed impatiently then and ordered his guards out. Tseng protested but Rufus was adamant and the dark-haired man left with a disgruntled Rude and Reno still smarting at Reeve's comment.

"I am not suicidal," Rufus spoke as soon as they were alone. "I simply did not think everything through. By gods, man—" He paused, his hands flexing in his black gloves as he seemed to fight for control over his emotions. Reeve tilted his head, never having seen the younger man like this before. Sighing, Rufus met the other man's eyes. "I did not expect her to…to show me any regard. The deal was negotiated by my advisors and I scoffed at it. I knew Yuffie was not the type to marry through some contract. But my advisors had already arranged an appearance for me at the New Year's festival and…well, I wanted to see her. The temptation was too great."

Reeve was enraptured. This was a side of the quiet young president he did not think existed. He leaned back on his work table, letting the blond man talk.

"I planned to tell her of the bogus deal and how I did not expect her to honor it. However, I was sidetracked. She was… And I was…" he sighed. "One thing led to another and then I didn't get a chance to before she found out on her own."

"And…you didn't think to explain this to her?"

Rufus sent him a cold self-effacing look. "Do you really think if she'd let me, she'd have believed me?"

Reeve's upper lip pursed. "No, I suppose not."

"It is my fault anyway," Rufus continued, pacing. "She was…amazing. I tried to keep control of the situation but it had been a long time and she is rather persistent and… I admit, I could have told her before, but she responded so well in my company, I didn't wish anything to spoil it."

Reeve felt dumbfounded as he was now presented with this rambling, nearly incoherent side of his business partner and came to a horrific realization. Under the arrogant cool bravado and quiet demeanor, Rufus Shinra was _human_. And not just any human, but a _man_ in _love._

"Well, I'm afraid you've dug yourself quite the hole," Reeve lamented, feeling somewhat sorry for the other man.

Rufus gave a self-deprecating laugh. "You think."

"And of all the heroines to choose," Reeve added, shaking his head.

Rufus gritted his teeth. "Obviously, I know. I have had three enraged former terrorists to visit me in the past week to drill it into my head. I am aware."

"Well, you should've had some idea beforehand." Reeve held up a hand before Rufus could say anything. "I know. You underestimated your appeal to the headstrong ninja princess. The question now is what are you going to about it?"

Rufus crossed his arms. "Your former associates have left me little choice in the matter."

Reeve snorted, waving his hand. "Well, if you can't stand up to her 'big brothers' as it were, then you don't deserve her in the first place."

"I came to confront you," Rufus spoke in his defense, sounding less and less like his usual self.

"Oh, aye. With four of your most loyal bodyguards flanking you," Reeve smirked.

Rufus scowled.

Reeve laughed it off. "Look, she's not going to accept this corporate persona of yours, who's ready to make a deal, regardless of who it hurts."

Rufus frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying _you _have to make the grand gesture. Show her that you are not happy as you are, without her. I mean, honestly, surrounded by your flunkies and guard goons, are you content? Is that what you want for the rest of your life? Simply watching the woman you want most from afar?"

Rufus looked away at that, thinking. Reeve sighed. "Maybe you should take a holiday. Think things through a bit. I—"

"You are right," Rufus interrupted him, his eyes faraway. Reeve frowned as the other man finally looked at him. "I am not happy. All of you are right. There is nothing I can do can ever make up for what my father and I did to this world. All anyone will ever seen me as is a suit." His eyes were lit with purpose. It perplexed Reeve all to hell. "Reeve, I know you are far too loaded down with obligations and responsibilities or I'd nominate you. Actually, the job is yours if you wish to find someone to take your place."

Reeve blinked rapidly, not comprehending. "I beg your pardon?"

Rufus shook his head. "Forgive me. I'm not making sense. I would offer you my share of the company. I would continue to fund it of course but as an entirely silent investor. You would take the reigns as President and all that entails."

Reeve was looking akin to a fish out of water at the moment. He worked his jaw, trying to force out words, anything really, intelligible or not.

"…Are you serious? I mean, maybe you should think about this—"

But Rufus was shaking his head. "I am thinking. For once, I am thinking very clearly. Will you accept?"

Reeve slumped, the weight of such a decision heavy on his shoulders.

"If not, I would ask you to find one in the organization you would think could be trusted and most suited to the task. I would not wish to leave you with someone you do not care for in such a lucrative position after I leave."

Reeve nodded numbly. "I…"

That seemed to be all Rufus could get out of the man for the moment, so he told him to give him a call when he'd decided. Rufus left the WRO headquarters feeling lighter than he'd ever felt. If only his heart could be repaired as easily.

* * *

-

-

-

A/N: So sorry for that ridiculously prolonged absence in this story. I think there will be one, possibly two more chapters left, but I do plan to finish this one *knocks on wood* Thanks to everyone who's favourited, story alerted, or better yet reviewed. You all rock. I only write stories when there aren't enough to just sit there and read to my heart's content, so hopefully this'll inspire the Ruffie in all you writers out there ;D

Do click and tell me what you think. I've always wanted to write what would happen when you royally ticked off the AVALANCHE crew post-Gaia crises. ;P I have to say, Rufus took it like a trooper. R&R, thanks!


End file.
